


Stardust

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 years ago in a different Remnant a Huntress disappeared just as new enemies appear. But life adjusts and light shines ever brighter but the darkness will always rise to match it's opposite and now a shooting star has appeared to eyes friendly and not-so to step into the legacies this world has to offer with comrades at his side. OC/AU story. Details and disclaimer inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello readers. Welcome to the new chapter one of Stardust. This may look but for those not in the know the reason this hadn't been updated in so long was due to the fact I was re-writing the chapters for both Stardust and my crossover Shades of Pink. With this I hope the story will look and read better. Remember this is a story for my RWBY OC and is AU meaning it's not part of the canon Remnant. I hope you like this. Reviews welcome. I do not own RWBY in any, way shape, or form. My OC's are my design.

Stardust  
Chapter 1  
Meetings

__  
****  
Remnant is a world of legends, a land forged by events of the past. The forces of the world give those who live here light to fight back the darkness, letting it shine all the brighter. But the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows… and even those who call the dark home can use nature’s might as they will too.  
 ****  
17 Years Ago  
 __  
In the Kingdom of Stronghold there’s a city near the Kingdom’s border. That city is now a warzone.

_From out of what may as well been oblivion itself strange beings launched an all-out attack on this modern settlement. No warning, no understanding why, just sheer, raw, meaningless, destruction._

_Only now with many building destroyed and some on fire have Stronghold’s army gotten things under control._

_On top of a building still standing is a woman staring out outside the Kingdom. Her hair blowing loosely in the wind she murmurs “he’s already begun huh? Guess the time’s here now more than ever.”_

_Gently she placed a hand on her belly feeling it thrum under her touch. “Now more than ever even more so I guess.” Casting a backwards glance at the city she frowns._

_While in the city some army personnel met up with their commander. Saluting they report in._

_“Sir all citizens still alive have been evacuated, and all threats have been neutralized.”_

_“Sir the damage count is high, many in this city are dead, a lot wounded, and the city is more or less ruined.”_

_The commander hummed and said “do we know what those things were?”_

_“No sir.”_

_“The local outpost nearby. What about our forces there?”_

_“Checked sir, it’s been wiped out, personnel and facilities both.”_

_Taking the Scroll from one of the soldiers he looks over the compiled data._

_Humming again he says “while the damage output is very high it’s not as high as I thought it would be.”_

_The soldiers look at each other “well that might be because of the Huntress that was here.”_

_The commander looked sharply “a Huntress? Here?!”_

_The soldiers nodded “yes sir, she was the one who managed to get an SOS out to us.”_

_The commander looked thoughtful “is she still around? Do we have a name on her or anything?”_

_The soldiers share a look and one says “nothing yet but those we evacuated had a nickname for her.”_

_“And that would be?”_

_“The Guardian Ghost sir…”_

_Meanwhile on the building where the woman once was where three things. A round shield, a warhammer, and a small Scroll with one word blinking on the screen: “SORRY”._  
**  
Now**

The lands outside the Kingdoms is a wild place. The elements make life harsh enough and the Grimm only add to the problems but still life goes on. People band together and find comfort in each other… and in other places.

“The Dust forms, the Dust is, it is what we shall be. We praise you Absence, we beseech you, and we are your humble servants…”

In a camp set up in in a desert that could also be called a wasteland this is the sound you hear at dawns light.

Strolling down and away from the camp a young man listens to the rhythmic chanting and once he deems himself far away enough to be out of sight and earshot he rolls his eyes and says “blegh” in disgust.  
_  
Must they really be like that so early in the morning?_ The male thinks. Sighing he shakes his head. “Don’t pay attention to them Cerise, todays a special day, for you anyway and at least I can get some happiness out of it.”

Smiling he walked on and up reaching the top of a dune and bathed in the morning light the male smiled, he is fair skinned, with almost translucent orange eyes, blue haired with a silver stripe going his back left to the front right diagonally, his hands had two star tattoos on them one on each that were a rather deep shade of pink. He was dressed simply or maybe unusually but outside the Kingdoms you make do. He wore short blue cloth boots, black pleated pants, a worn leather belt to hold them in place, and a black shirt.  
Striding down the steep dune he smiles at the settlement although from a distance it looked like a now ruined village and it was that no doubt but there were also people there among moving this way and that.

That abandoned place had become some of a trading post or market for those that lived outside the Kingdoms granted they all had to gather there first but when they did it was something special in these parts.

“Guess we lucked out when Uncle said we’d come here this time around” Cerise muttered quietly wincing slightly at the thought of his uncle.

Walking on he soon noticed the gathering place a little while away. He was about to break into a brisk trot when he stopped, the hair on the back of his neck rising, and his eyes narrowing.

Ducking down onto the dirt in a roll he narrowly avoids being hit by a black and white blur.

Getting up off the ground he removes a wooden object from where it had been tucked into his belt out of sight.

Snapping it open he reveals a fan and the start tattoos on his hand pulse with light, the color the same as his markings and from his hand itself a thin ring appeared and disappeared in a moment. And with a noise that was a cross between a swish and hum the fan and his hand had somehow become a long blade made out energy the same color as the pink glow from before.

Eyeing the Black and White creature with burning red eyes before him he mutters quietly “yeah this is really how I wanted to spend my morning killing a Beowolf and using up my aura!”

He charged the monster before him and it did the same, as they got within striking distance Cerise ducked under the things claws and with his sword neatly cut through the things middle from the front all the way through the back. The result cut the Grimm in half.

As the things two halves hit the dirt he scowled at the gore.

Shaking his head he continued on his way.

Meanwhile a little while away hidden so that he can see others but not others can see him is a man who smirks “no bad kid not much technique but it got the job done.”

Looking after Cerise he moves to follow stealthily.

A short time later Cerise reaches the gathering place and wanders about enjoying the sights of what little people offer for buy or trade, as well as he sound of people talking energetically though for some reason Cerise seemed to be avoiding people in black robes.

After a few tries at one merchant or another Cerise finally found one selling what he’d been asked to find.

A large soft blanket of all things. Hefting the orange cloth he smiles as he feels its texture. As he walks along he thinks _I wonder why Uncle asked me to get this. His devout followers keep him well supplied in such things and I know this isn’t for me._ Cerise sighed. _I really hope it isn’t for his cult nonsense it’s a waste to use this for something that. He shook his head never mind them I left that behind at camp now for something I want to buy, it took me ages to save up for something like this, and uncle would kill me if he found out but it’s worth it and I do need some!_

Looking around Cerise muttered quietly “now where is_” But was cut short by angry shouting. Wincing the boy realized he may have found what he wanted to both find and avoid.  
Slinking around to stay out of sight he confirms both thoughts. Near his hiding spot was a cowering man, he was a Dust merchant he only saw two times in his whole life and that was counting this one!

This was what he wanted to find.

As for why he was cowering that would be due to the small group of black robed humans and faunas brandishing clubs at him while yelling.

“Your actions offend the great one!”

“Stop hurting the servants of the Absence!”

“Leave now!”

“Begone heretic!”

Cerise sighed. That’s what he was avoiding. Looking at the situation he wondered what to do.  
_  
It’s not like I can just attack them word would somehow reach Uncle and then there’d be real trouble. But at the same time..._ He looks at the group again and a memory floats across his mind a sentence spoken to him years ago: _“Huntsman and Huntresses protect the people…”_

Cerise smiled “that’s right Mom.” He utters softly. Taking out his fan he opens it and whispers “let’s go to work Open Star.”

Holding it horizontally at arm’s length he thinks _the trick to this is to pull it off while not touching his wares._ Narrowing his eyes he began to focus.

Seconds later his tattoos began to glow and then a ring of light spun into being before him as before it was the same color as earlier but now it wasn’t as thin and you could make out details.

There wasn’t much granted, it was a hollow ring but set into the border were holes in the pink light. Eight holes total, two grouped together each to make a shape. Four shooting stars all chasing each as the ring spun in mid-air.

Cerise smiled at the sight staring at the shooting star he had come to call his own emblem.

Looking at the group he made sure he was out of sight but still able to see and then he flicked the fan and the ring spun out of sight. And back into view under the robed hecklers but it went right to work.

Spinning quickly it hid itself by throwing up dust and then started spitting out sparks of light.

It had the desired effect, immediately the robed people started screaming and ran for it the most dominant thing said over the hubbub was that “the Absence is here to punish us all!”

Closing his fan, Cerise smiled as the ring vanished and the sparks ceased and the dust began to settle.

Leaving his hiding spot he trotted over to the now terrified man.

Meanwhile his watcher from before smirked and said “now that’s technique kid.”

Walking up the man fan still out and open, his tattoos still glimmering he said “are you alright sir?”

The man jumped and whimpered. Cerise frowned and said softly “it’s alright sir I won’t hurt you.”

The man paused and then slowly looked up seeing the much more friendly Cerise brought a shaky smile to his face.

“Thank you young man, those Shards were getting dangerous I wonder…” He broke off staring at Cerise’s fan and tattoos whose light had now faded and he smiled.

“So it was you who scared them off eh? Thanks young man.”

Cerise smiled “you’re welcome sir. Are you wares safe? I was afraid my aura would set them off.”

The man looked in his boxes. “No everything is fine jostled from all the hubbub to be sure but still safe.”

Cerise smiled “good.”

The man looked at Cerise again and stared hard at him. Cerise blinked at the man’s sudden focus.

Suddenly the man grinned widely “why if it isn’t little Cerise? I haven’t seen you in a very long time you’ve certainly become a fine man.”

Cerise blushed lightly “I’m surprised you remember me sir.”

The man laughed “well your visit is one of my happier memories in these parts. If I remember right last time you were here your mother came along Clare wasn’t it? Is she here too?”

Cerise smiled sadly “I wish sir.”

The man frowned “dead?” He asked.

Cerise shrugged “I wish I knew she’s just gone.” He shook his head “anyways let’s “talk shop” I believe is the term is.”

The man smiled but frowned as Cerise named the types if Dust he wanted and how much.

“Why so little?”

Cerise sighed but before he could say anything the smiled understandingly and said “a lot of Shards in your group?”

Cerise shoulders and head dropped “nearly the whole group sir and my uncle is one of the preachers.”

The man winced “ouch small portions to keep hidden understood.”

Cerise handed the man a small amount of Lien and he handed Cerise several small packets. As Cerise stowed them away so that they’d be out of sight the man stared thinking then said to Cerise “wait” as he went to leave.

Cerise started at the man who smiled and said “last time you came here it was just after your Semblance awakened and on your birthday which is today I believe?”

Cerise broke into an incredulous smile “wow you do have a good memory sir. I’m surprised you remember! I’m seventeen now.”

The man then held something out to Cerise who stared stunned as he said “then for saving me and as a birthday present here a lightning dust crystal.”

Taking the yellow stone from the man he smiled at the cut stone “thank you sir!” He said gratefully and waved goodbye before walking off.

With his tasks now done he left the gathering spot and started to head back to camp as evening fell they passing by surprisingly quickly. Not long after leaving he saw something glittering in the dirt and picked it up.

It was a silver pin of sorts. It looked what might be called a diamond shape although it had a bulge protruding out of the upper left side and lines zig zagging all over the shape.

Sighing at the thing he pocketed it and walked along.

After a while walking the orange sky turned dark blue as stars twinkled in it and he saw the camp in the distance with the fire announcing its presence.

Cerise reached for the mirror to signal the watchers it was him when he froze as he sensed something.

Turning he frowned at the thing poised in the dirt he saw no eyes but it was clear the thing meant ill intent but little else was clear as it was hidden in the shadows.

The thing leaped at him and he leaped to the side letting it miss him as he grabbed his fan and opened it eyeing the creature better now in the light and scowled.

It was a giant lizard roughly the size of a lion and only had about seven physical parts which appeared to be carved stone blocks, a head, four claws, a ring for the torso and a tip for the tail. The rest of its body was formed of sand that was always shifting as it fell off the mass of itself and yet was drawn back in.

Cerise knew what this thing was. It and creatures like it were what caused the Shards to gather. An Animate or Anim.

Summoning his pink energy blade once more. He charged the lizard and the lizard him.

As they grazed each other with strikes they circled back and around other.

Cerise eyed the shifting sands and decided to see if he could disrupt its physical form.

Summoning his ring, his glyph right in the middle of the sands he expanded it trying to get to collapse but stopped short as the circle shattered and he froze feeling what happened.

He came to a moment later just in time to dodge the lizard’s next attack as he reflected on that experienced.

Cerise felt another force push back against what he was doing hence his glyph shattering and the force felt off almost greasy if it was possible he might have even called it an aura opposing him!

Cerise dodged attack after attack as he examined the Anim trying to figure out a way to end this.

As the thing leaped over him he decided to experiment and swinging his blade he struck the stone oval that held its torso together and gasped as he felt the energy from before but instead of it pushing back he felt it go out like a light.

As the stone cleaved in two the sand dropped right on top of him and the stone blocks around him while Cerise sputtered and got a grip.

Getting out of the dirt pile he looked at the remains of the Anim with a stunned look.

After confirming that it was in fact dead he said “there’s no way that was anything other than sheer luck.”

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind “maybe but that’s a big part of our job too kid.”

Cerise spun around sharply and stopped short seeing the spiked object an inch away from his own nose.


	2. Chapter Two

Stardust

Chapter 2

Questions Raised

  


Cerise’s thoughts whirled moving at high speed before his mind went blank. He stared at the weapon that was so close to his face. Cerise’s hand grew lax, the pink light that made up his sword shattered into sparkles as the energy faded. His fan fell from slack fingers.  
  
The voice from before laughed as the weapon drew back from Cerise's face. He could see that the wielder and speaker were one in the same.  
  
It was a man dressed in black from head to toe. He had short black shaggy hair, caramel skin, and midnight blue eyes. On his left and right cheeks were tattoos in the form of a green diamond.  The bladed object turned out to be a bladed chakram. The man smiled, “Don’t worry kid. I’m not gonna hurt ya. Name’s Ao, and you are?”  
  
Cerise found alertness kind of coming back to him, but weakness too. The aura he'd used coupled with the surprise had weakened him, making his legs shake. He nearly buckled. If Ao hadn't caught him with both hands he would have hit the floor. It was lucky Ao's weapon was already put away.  
  
“You okay, kid?” Ao asked in concern.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Cerise nodded as he answered. He was looking at the ground, still a bit shaky but better than he'd been seconds ago. He reached down to grab Open Star and stopped seeing a glint of metal in the sand. Picking up his weapon and the glinting object, Cerise scowled at what it was. It was a pin; roughly diamond in shape, the upper left side showing protrusions and lines that resembled cracks. It was odd how it ran all over the pin.   
  
Ao, looking at the object raised an eyebrow, “What’s that?”  
  
Cerise sighed shaking his head dismissively, “Just a Shard pin.”   
  
Ao frowned at the term not recognizing it, but putting that aside he asked, “So, Kid, what’s your name? I kinda didn’t get it.”  
  
Cerise blinked slightly taken aback. He rubbed his head sheepishly, “Sorry. My name’s Cerise, Cerise Nebula.”  
  
Ao’s eyes widened. He said thoughtfully, “Huh.”   
  
Cerise looked towards camp and slowly wondered. It was something short of a miracle that no one on watch had come investigating. The boy shook his head,  _they’re probably getting ready for the nightly prayers_.  
  
He had been distracted from his musings by Ao placing a hand on his shoulder, “Who are your parents, Cerise?”  
  
Cerise looked at Ao curiously before mentally shrugging. “Don’t know my dad’s name, but my mom’s name was Clare.”  
  
Suddenly the hand on his shoulder tightened Cerise grimaced in discomfort. Ao said in a stern tone, “That ain’t funny, Kid. I knew Clare and she didn't have a son.”  
  
In the back of his mind Cerise was at a loss over how this stranger could know his mom. At the same time, he was annoyed over having been called a liar. Cerise wrenched his shoulder away and rose his voice, “I’m not lying. That was my mom’s name!”  
  
Clearly the threat Ao had once posed still existed and it wasn't an issue to return to that state. Ao was doubtful, but willing to hear Cerise out and asked, “Then do you have any proof?”  
  
Cerise hesitated for a moment before reaching into his jean pocket. The object in question was an old worn photograph currently folded up. Cerise gingerly unfolded it as Ao looked over intently. "This is..." he paused for a moment, "all I have left of her."  
  
Looking at the photo, Ao's eyes widened. Though only a few would know it, the expression on his face was one of shock. In the photo were two people. One appeared to be a younger version of Cerise and the other one of a woman holding him in her arms. She was tall with long pale hair and skin, her eyes white as well. If it weren't for the outline of the irises one wouldn't even know they were there at all.  
  
Ao's eyes hardened gazing at the image. Pulling out his scroll making Cerise tense up, Ao got a clear image of the picture storing it on the thing. As Ao put the scroll away, he looked back up at Cerise. "Sorry about that." Turning cautiously to the camp nearby, Ao asked, "Is Clare here at camp?"  
  
Cerise put the picture away, "No."  
  
Ao looked at him, "Has she passed on?"  
  
Cerise offered an even simpler reply. "She's just gone." Pulling out his mirror, Cerise signaled the camp it letting them know it was him who was entering camp. Though it took a few moments, he got the reply.  
  
"Mind if I walk with ya, Kid?"  
  
Cerise looked at the man considering him for a moment, "I guess not." The teenager was a bit wary with the anger gone.   
  
As the two walked, although Cerise didn't know the way, Ao's aura flashed for a second. Ao had triggered his semblance and abruptly Cerise's nostrils flared. Finding himself now relaxed, Cerise asked, "So you knew my mom then?"  
  
Ao nodded, "Sure did, Kid. I'm a Huntsman and she and I worked together."  
  
Admiration filled Cerise's face at this new information. He stared at Ao before doubt filled his mind and face then. "But mom said she only did some jobs here and there?"  
  
To this Ao thought,  _wow. Way to keep things under wraps, Clare_. Ao looked at Cerise saying, "well clearly she had her secrets."  
  
Cerise met Ao's eyes, unnerved by what he saw in them. He walked on, Ao following a step behind him. Letting a wisp of his aura off his hand, Cerise's nostrils flared again. Ao inwardly smirked.  
  
"So you look troubled Kid. Mind me asking why?"  
  
Cerise looked over his shoulder at the Huntsman opening his mouth to decline answering. Instead he found his thoughts, concerns, and worries spilling out. "Things haven't been good with the group lately," Cerise said surprising himself. "There are more Shards than before and they're getting quite determined in what they want and do."  
  
Ao frowned, "Shards?"  
  
Cerise tossed a skeptical look at Ao. "It's what you call a member of the Crushed."  
  
Ao blinked at this, "You mean those nut jobs preaching about that 'Absence'? And how the Anim are out to punish us all?"  
  
"That's them?" His voice had a questioning tone by the way Ao was sounding and talking about them.  
  
Ao frowned. Though he almost didn't want to know he found himself asking, "There are a lot of them?"  
  
Cerise gave a humorless laugh, "Almost all my group are members and most other groups out here have at some."  
  
Ao frowned, both at the number of people associated and the term "Shard" itself.  _We didn't even know the term existed_ , Ao thought darkly. Looking at Cerise, Ao thought something else was bothering him, "Anything else?"  
  
Cerise looked over his shoulder and seeing the camp a bit away. "It's the kids in my group or most of them. Anyone fourteen and younger has vanished and their families don't even care."  
  
Ao frown became a thin line. Outside the kingdoms such a thing was not uncommon, but like this... "No one will help?" Ao asked.  
  
Cerise shook his head. "I tried to convince Uncle." At Ao's questioning look Cerise elaborated, "He showed up out of the blue one day. Mom said that he was family and he stayed with us since then. Anyways, he refuses to do anything and forbade me from doing so either."  
  
Ao could see the misery in Cerise's face as he said, "There's nothing you can do?  No place that you can go?"  
  
Cerise gave that awful laugh again, "Well, what else is there for me? Go to the kingdoms? Then what? I have nothing." He looked towards camp carefully.  
  
Ao smiled, "Well that may have been true a minute ago, but now it's not."  
  
Cerise turned to Ao, giving him his full attention. Ao explained, "Your mom and I trained at a place called Lighthouse Academy. It's a school dedicated to training Huntsman and Huntresses. I have connections and can probably get you in."  
  
Cerise smiled sadly, "As if I have the skill to get into a place like that."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But you have potential and I'm pretty sure my aid can get you in. The school could easily polish your skills. That's what they're for after all."  
  
Cerise just stared at Ao before looking back at camp with uncertainty.  
  
"Alright, Kid. Later tonight I'm leaving this wasteland for Lighthouse Academy. You can hitch a ride with me if you want; even if you don't head for a kingdom at least. From the sound of things, life there has got to be better than life here at this point. That's for sure!"And just like that Ao was gone.  
  
Cerise turned, heading into camp. He hadn't passed more than a few tents when a figure stepped into view. Cerise looked down and quietly said, "Uncle."  
  
The man in question was wearing a black robe with white trim and was bald, had tanned skin, and gray eyes. "Welcome back, boy. Did you get what I asked for?"  
  
Cerise nodded, taking out the soft orange blanket.  His Uncle took it examining it before nodding and turning away. "Excellent! This will make a fine lining for our altar."  
  
Cerise slumped,  _of course it's for that_.  
  
Cerise's Uncle looked at him, "Something the matter, boy?"

Cerise tried his best to hide what he was thinking shaking his head. His poker face started to break when his Uncle said, "By the way boy, there was a heretic at the gathering spot today. Some of our followers and Shards from other groups tried to deal with him, but something stopped them... Any idea what it was?"  
  
Cerise felt his mask beginning to slip. Desperate to change the subject, he pulled out the pin he had found earlier and held it out to his Uncle. "Here Uncle; a pin  I found today. I figured you'd know what to do with it."  
  
The man reached out taking it and examining it. He nodded once more. "Good." He turned the pin over in his fingers, "To think you'll wear one of these when you're inducted at the upcoming meeting."  
  
Alarms rang in his head as Cerise asked, "Meeting?"  
  
The man nodded, "Yes. In eight months time the Crushed will be gathering and I will have you join the Crushed there."  
  
Cerise cried out his mask finally shattering, "But Uncle Silver I don't want- Ulgh!" Cerise's Uncle Silver grabbed his sweater by the neck hauling him up with one hand to dangle.  
  
Silver growled, "As if I care what you want boy. Those skills your mother honed in you makes you perfect for our cause. You're joining us soon whether you like it or not!" Silver dropped Cerise on the ground and strode off to call the people to gather.  
  
Cerise focused on breathing and calming down. When he did, he bit his lip bringing tears to his eyes. Wiping them away, Cerise got up  proceeding to wander through camp. He ignored the people dressed in black or gray tunics and leggings, silver pins glinting on their torsos. He called out, "Alice! Alice, where are you?"  
  
Alice was the name of a little girl in Cerise's group. She hadn't wanted Cerise to leave this morning scared by the recent disappearances, but Cerise had still left. Turning and spotting Alice's parents, he dashed towards them calling, "Mr. Edward! Mrs. Serenity! I can't find Alice anywhere. Do you know where..." Getting closer, Cerise saw that they were dressed like the rest of the camp. Pins included. He felt an abyss open up in his stomach.  
  
As the two of them passed by, Cerise hear them mutter about the nightly prayers getting ready to start. He somehow knew without a doubt that Alice was now gone. He swallowed trying to suppress the bile beginning to rise in his throat. While the two had attended a meeting or two, they weren't members yet, but it appeared that something had changed.   
  
Cerise felt horror flood him. Earlier, Cerise had said nearly everyone in his group was a Shard. Now it was just him. He had said almost everyone age fourteen and under was gone.... Now they all were.   
  
He numbly made his way back to his tent stopping and seeing the campfire in the center and the people gathered there. The iron stand that had once been their altar was now covered by the blanket. Piled into the bowl like shape was Dust. Some of it had been found in the wild, but most of it came from the group as a whole. Specifically him and his mother.  
  
His mind was racing, his emotions changing erratically. Cerise reached a Zen like state as words rushed through his mind.  
  
_"We have to do something!"_ __  
  
"I forbid it boy!"  
  
"You're my shooting star, Cerise..."  
  
"Huntsmen and Huntress protect the people."  
  
“It’s you I have to thank for the rescue, isn’t it?”  
  
" Even if you don't head for a kingdom, at least. From the sound of things, life there has got to be better than life here. That's for sure!"  
  
The Zen like tranquility gave way to a passion and that passion showed like fire in Cerise's translucent orange eyes. He ducked into his tent gathering his belongings as quick as possible dumping them into a rucksack. He didn't close it, however.  
  
Going to a certain spot in the tent he pulled out a box that he had kept hidden from his Uncle. It was something from his mother and only she and he had known how to open it. Stuffing it in the rucksack, Cerise grabbed it while the sack was still open. He reached for the tent flap pulling out Open Star with his other hand and he ducked outside.  
  
Knowing that he had a limited amount of time to leave because his Uncle had some talents of his own, he summoned his glyph. Cerise let it whoosh seeing a huge explosion of dirt into the air. In ten seconds flat anarchy reigned. Cerise called his glyph under him and used it to dash right for the alter. Cerise smirked as he heard his Uncle's cries for order.  
  
Cerise grabbed the end of the blanket and wrapped it from the bottom. He turned it into a makeshift bag shoving it into his rucksack, then tying it closed. Kicking the altar over, Cerise called his glyph under him once more jumping high over the camp landing on the outskirts. He braced  himself as he hit the dirt. Then he heard a roar "BOOOOYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
  
Without a second thought, Cerise bolted. Using both his aura and his glyphs to propel him along, Cerise thought,  _I just pissed off my whole group. Heinous Uncle included. I committed some form of theft, and all to go forward to an uncertain future with a man I barely know..._  
  
Cerise grinned deviously as a warmth spread through him born of a somewhat grim satisfaction.  _I haven't felt so right with myself in a long time,_  Cerise's grin went wide as he looked back at camp seeing a search party out. He dashed forward once more stumbling and falling off a sand dune. It would have been a nasty tumble if arms hadn't reached out and caught him. Cerise looked up into Ao's smiling face.  
  
"Ready to go, Cerise?" He asked with a laugh. Ao picked Cerise up bridal style, bag and all. As Cerise started to sputter, Ao said, "Sorry Kid, but I can't waste time."   
  
With that the two were off.

**

  
About an hour later, the two had finally ditched Cerise's pursuers. Since they had time they stopped at a clearing. Then a rumbling filled the sky as a light shone. And then Cerise saw it; a metal vehicle moving that was moving through the air. As Ao set Cerise down he laughed at his expression. "That's a Bullhead, Kid. Its our ride out of here."  
  
After Ao had walked toward the vehicle he slid a door open gesturing for Cerise to get in. He got inside Ao following in sliding the door shut. The two relaxed as Cerise reached into his rucksack for the makeshift bag. He undid it, sorting out the dust and making sure the blanket had none on it. Once that was done, he put the dust away and folded the blanket too.  
  
He looked at Ao who was typing away on his scroll. Cerise found his eyes closing, the exhaustion from escape overtaking him. He passed out welcoming the darkness.   
  
He came to a start suddenly and looked around finding himself exactly where he'd left himself. He was still looking at Ao seeing a look on his face as he started out an opening. Ao was that he was up, "Glad to see that you're awake, Cerise. Come on and take a look this. We're here."  
  
Getting up on jelly legs, Cerise went to the window and gasped. He could see a city by the water and what looked like a castle with a shining spinning light on the edge of the city. "That is the city of Harbor and the lit up building at its edge is its jewel; Lighthouse Academy. Welcome to your new home in the kingdom of Stronghold, Kid."  
  
"Home..."Cerise whispered to himself still entranced.  
  
A couple days after landing at Lighthouse Academy, Cerise was tested and evaluated. Staff personnel had taken his bag off him and Cerise was given instructions to head to a building for the Welcoming Ceremony. Left with that to wander Cerise thought,  _I guess I'm in_.  
  
Ao had left him a while back with a short, "Break a leg!"  
  
Seeing other people his age, Cerise followed them seeing more and more kids his age or younger arrive. He walked through a courtyard taking everything in. He stopped short catching sight of something and a particular image caught his eye. Mesmerized, he moved towards it. As he got close he whispered astonished, "Mom?!"

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: there's not really much to say here with the re-written chapter. I did remove a fight scene that had been in the previous version and replace it with something that works better. I hope you like the chapter. My OC's are my creation. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome. Enjoy!

Stardust

Chapter 3

Confusion

Cerise hadn't been this shocked in his entire life. He stared at the image that was fading in and out in front of him with a blank expression. Everything else around him had become a blur, the loud noises of students passing by dulling into whispers in his ears.

In front of him was a clear curved wall ad within it, displayed in a hologram, were pictures and blocks of text. The blocks of text flickered in and out of the frame in cycles. The only words that didn't move were 'Wall of Histories' that was on top of the wall. On the ground in front was a plaque stating that the wall was a memorial for heroes and events of the past. The image that kept coming back was of his mother; no doubt about that.

The outfit she wore was a closed padded canvas jacket and pants in the same style along with thick steel toed boots. If one was being generous, they might call her clothes gray. With the way the clothes blurred together it might have been more accurate to call them colorless. The color scheme was also shared with the war hammer in her right hand and the round shield on her left arm.

Suddenly, the world around him came back into focus. Cerise swallowed looking around seeing some of the other students heading elsewhere. He took another look at the image noting the text near it and his jaw dropped. Closing his mouth he headed after the other students taking in what the text had said.

The picture was to honor the Huntress who had been active on a dark day in Remnant’s history. The day was known as 'The Otherworldly Blitzkrieg', but Cerise knew it by its other name. Members of the Crushed celebrated it as a holiday. They called it 'The Materialization', as it was the day the Anim first appeared on Remnant.

When Cerise had first asked his mother about it she had said it was a horrible day. The Anim that appeared that day had served as the Vanguard for a horde of Grimm and destroyed a city. The few survivors that had been left were only alive due to the fortune of the only Huntress that was there that day.

When Cerise had asked about who the Huntress was, Clare’s reply had been vague. Her words echoed in his mind, _“No one you’d know in this life, my shooting star…”_

His thoughts swirled around in his head. At the front of these barrel of thoughts were the words he’d told Ao last night. Now Cerise understood Ao’s reactions, most particularly the strange look in his eyes.

Cerise's face began to flush as he internally groaned. He recognized the emotion he was feeling. Betrayal. He shook his head dismissing the countless questions ringing in his head. He took a deep breath focusing his mind, _focus on the now. Worry about the rest later._

Following the other students, Cerise found himself in a wide room with large wooden platform against the far wall. It was a stage.

While everyone spread out Cerise could see quite a few clustered groups. He heard a particular selection of words that were being muttered.

Blue lines.

He looked around the room realizing that there were a lot of blue lines all over the place. The lines were thin with a dim glow. They seemed integrated into the school’s building snaking their into every crevice.

Looking back towards the stage just in time, Cerise saw a man walk up to stand at the end of the stage. In a loud voice he said, "Quiet please!" The man in question was a tall muscular fellow with brown eyes, black hair and a beard. His white button up shirt was loose untucked from his pants and he had on black dress pants and shoes. Cerise was a little surprised. Proper wasn't really the air that this man gave off. Gruff was more the word.

As the man looked out over the quieting students, he could of sworn the man stared directly at him. For a moment, Cerise thought he sensed some hostility. Hearing whispers he caught the man's name: Professor Rust. A teacher?

Professor Rust rose his voice again so all the students could hear, “Listen up kiddos! Headmistress Blank has a few words for y'all!”

After he said that a woman stepped onto the stage. Cerise couldn’t help but stare. For one thing, she was barefoot and was wearing a blue robe with a matching scarf around her head. She was dark skinned and had cloudy eyes. It took him a few moments to realize that she was blind.

In her hands she held a larger version of a Scroll like Ao had had. Despite being blind, she had no trouble navigating her way around. She stepped into the center where there was a microphone. The area around them darkened, a spotlight falling on the Headmistress as she began speaking.

“I’m going to keep this short and sweet. You have all reached this place…this moment in time for the sake of seeking guidance. To prepare your hearts and minds and to temper your talents and tools for the upcoming storms of life. The inner compasses of your hearts spin wildly. The paths before you are many. Though we are here to guide you what happens next, comes solely from you.”

Headmistress Blank stepped offstage and Professor Rust stepped up barking out, "Alright kids! Y'all are camping out in the ballroom tonight. Initiation begins tomorrow. Prepare yourselves.”

Some of the school employee's gestured for students to come a certain way. As Cerise and the others followed them, they entered an area full of large metal boxes that had doors for lids. 'Lockers' was the term Cerise heard.

As he saw more employees handing out assigned papers to students, he went up to one giving them his name. The employee stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and handing Cerise his paper.

Navigating to his locker he entered the code that was given to him and opened it. Everything Cerise had brought was inside and they had even been nicely taken care of. All his dust was sorted stored neatly on the top shelf. His wooden box was on the shelf below it and in the large space below was his folded rucksack, clothes, and the orange blanket. He could smell the detergent coming from his clothes. They had been cleaned.

He grabbed his pajamas and followed some of the other boys to a restroom. Ignoring the other males that were changing he went into a stall, changed, and came back out. He left the locker room after stowing away his old outfit. One he entered he looked around the ballroom. There were sleeping bags and pillows everywhere and a few tables that had paper cups and water dispensing tanks. Along with that were boxes filled with energy and protein bars.

Grabbing an energy bar and water, and finishing them, he decided to find a sleeping bag and pillow that was vacant. Cerise looked around as he heard a voice call out, “Heads up!”

Cerise reacted on instinct as he sensed something getting closer to him in the air. He spun around sharply waving his hand. His Glyph spun into being catching the pillow in it's hollow center a couple inches from his face. Without thinking he launched the thing back in the direction it had come from. It flew like a rocket striking the thrower in the stomach knocking them to floor on their butt.

Cerise blinked as everyone stared at him realizing what he'd done. He'd had never felt his face flush so bad as he turned red. Which ironically contrasted rather nicely with his blue hair. He asked the person he knocked to the floor with the pillow if they were okay while an employee announced that Semblance usage was prohibited.

After getting a confirmation that they were fine, Cerise, calm but quick, left the ballroom. He made his way into the gardens outside breathing in the cool night air. He heard a noise from right next to him and was startled to find that he was standing with Professor Rust.

Cerise blushed a little as the teacher stared at him. Cerise felt it again for a split second, that hostility. Cautiously he asked, “Professor Rust, have I done something wrong?”

The Professor was silent as he thought back to a conversation that had happened in Lighthouse Academy’s tallest tower….

_It was a plain enough room. Circular in shape with a round window on the north wall. The room was painted all gray on the floors, walls, and ceiling. There were two squares of glowing blue lines there. One circling the room’s perimeter and another circling a desk the top being made of a clear material while the base made of wood._

_Headmistress Blank's hands were poised over it not touching the clear material. She made gestures, flicks, and subtle movements at the images and words that suspended within parts of the desk’s surface. This showed the desk's electronic nature._

_Rust stood before her as she managed her tasks sitting in a firm, cushioned, swiveling chair. “This is ridiculous! Who does Ao think he is?”_

_Blank said nothing keeping to her current task._

_“I can’t believe this! Bringing that boy here with no proper training or schooling! Not even with any money or ways to live!”_

_“You know as well as I do that we have tutors and part-time jobs for these exact situations. Rust, we know Cerise has the potential for this.”_

_Rust glared at her her face staring down at the screen. He tried barely able keep his eye from twitching. It didn’t matter though because, despite being blind, Blank knew everything going on around her. And that applied to what people were thinking most of the time too, and she didn't her Semblance for that. Blank continued to make gestures causing things to happen on screen. She flicked her gaze to Rust for a moment and sighed._

_“Rust, let’s get to the real issue here,” she kept making words appear and tinkered with the windows. “You don’t like this situation because you knew nothing about Clare to give you any warning this was a possibility. Clare was a mystery. To you. To me; even her partner and teammates!”_

_Rust took a deep breath and let it go. This was true. Back when Clare had been here, Rust had been a new teacher. No one knew anything about her then which wasn't different from now. This sudden family business was just, put plainly, shocking. The fact that she had become his favorite student then did not help._

_Blank slid one last window aside, “Clare had been up to something before she vanished. We know that much. Even if we don’t know what, exactly. In my personal opinion, I’m not so much concerned about this than I am about the Crushed. Their grip outside the Kingdoms is… disturbing.”_

_Rust let out a sigh, “Yes. I’ve seen the file that Ao sent. They’re fanatics to be sure and this Silver looks to deranged. To think he’s one of Clare’s-”_

_“Rust!” Blank said cutting him off._

_Rust grumbled, “Humor me this then, woman. That picture aside, what sort of damn evidence do we have that Cerise is really Clare’s son?”_

_Blank raised one eyebrow and in response flicked her right index finger making one last window appear. Accompanied by a robotic voice words appeared one the screen and were read aloud._

_“DNA TEST COMPLETE. MATCH CONFIRMED. 100 PERCENT POSITIVE.” Blank sat back in her chair as Rust stared at the floor…._

As he finished his reverie, Professor Rust was silent for a few moments. After that he said, “Besides using your Semblance just now? No.”

The man turned walking off into the building. After a moment, Cerise followed him back inside not noticing the way a blue line set into the path had its glow pulse.

Up in her office Headmistress Blank shook her head, rolled her eyes, and sighed.


	4. Chapter Four

Stardust

Chapter 4

Jump

  


The next morning Cerise awoke in a rather grumpy mood. His faux pas last night, his encounter with Professor Rust, the Initiation today, and most of all the discovery about his mother Clare were the reason.  
  
In the far corner of the ballroom, there were about ten pots of coffee, tons of sugar packets, cream packets, and stacks of styrofoam cups. Grabbing one, Cerise poured himself a cup guzzling it down and headed to the locker rooms to get ready. He changed into the spare sweater and blue jeans he had packed tucking Open Star along with some of his dust supplies in his sweater. He did hesitate for a moment as he considered the wooden box inside his locker. He shook his head closing the locker door. As he did, he noticed that most of the other teenagers were finishing getting ready too. More than a few of them were done grabbing second or third cups of coffee.  
  


The speakers crackled to life with an announcement, “Will all first year students come to Lighthouse Cliffs for Initiation! All first years students come to Lighthouse cliffs!”  
  
Seeing the others leaving, Cerise followed them outside to a cliff overlooking a green forest finding Professors Blank and Rust waiting for them. After everyone was gathered there they were ordered to form a line and stand spaced out. Looking at the two, they watched as Professor Blank took a sip from her mug while Professor Rust stepped forward to talk.  
  
“Listen up, Kiddos! Here’s how Initiation goes down. The forest behind me there is called Vibrant Woods. Once you’re in there you’re to find another person from this group to partner up with. How? Easy, the first person ya make eye contact with is your partner here at Lighthouse for the next four years and quite possibly beyond that. After forming your duo, in the heart of the woods, you’ll find a shrine with a mechanical box. That box will dispense one object. The two of you are to bring that that object back up here. Then we’ll match your duo with another one to form your assigned team and you’re officially enrolled. There’s enemies down there so be ready. You better kill them or they’ll kill you. As for getting down, well, you’ve trained to be a warrior so jump and manage. Got it?!”  
  
Blank looked at all of the gathered first years who seemed stunned at this rapid onslaught of information. She lowered her mug saying one word. “Begin.”  
  
Everyone looked at her and as one realized that the two of them were dead serious about everything that was just said, including the jumping. After some hesitant looks a fair number of them charged forward and jumped. Cerise even heard one shout cannonball as they fell through the air tucked into a ball.  
  
Coming back to himself with a start, Cerise looked around to see that he was one of the last ones to go. Looking around he saw Professor Rust staring at him. Cerise, remembering last night and for some reason he couldn’t place, blushed lightly. Maybe because of the look the Professor was giving him. It seemed to say, “What are you doing, kid?”  
  
Looking at the cliff, he took a deep breath and began focusing his aura. Running forward as his right foot hit the edge of the cliff, his Glyph appeared underneath it and as he swung his left foot over the edge the glyph launched him forward. He went up into the air then dropped, sending him into a dive down towards the woods.  
  


As Cerise reached the tree line, he called up his glyph and passed through the center slowing his fall. He also activated his aura to protect himself as he dropped down into the trees. As he reached the forest floor Cerise called up his glyph and his arm got suspended in the center as the glyph held it in place. However with motion's rules, Cerise had his arm yanked one way while his body went the other and as a result he nearly dislocated his shoulder his cry ringing out. "Agh!"  
  
Whimpering from the sudden pain and waiting for the world to come into focus, Cerise dangled in the air. He dismissed his glyph dropping him to the floor. When he was safely on the ground he tended to his shoulder. _No permanent damage. Everything’s just sore._ He checked everything else for any injuries and was fine. He ended up making an unpleasant discovery, however.  
  
The burn dust crystal he had been given for his birthday was gone. Cerise groaned realizing it must have gotten lost in the jump. There was no chance of him finding it now, but all his other dust supplies seemed to be OK. Taking out Open Star, Cerise unfolded it and set off.  
  
He wasn’t sure how to find someone to partner up with but since they were all heading towards the same destination, he figured he’d run into someone before long. He looked at the sky deciding to try and head northwest taking the meaning that what Professor Rust meant by “heart” was the center. That direction seemed as good as any anyway.  
  


He got about twenty minutes in when he heard a squealing noise. Cerise turned to face the noise jumping to the side just in time to avoid a black and white wheel of doom. It stopped spinning and hopped to land on the dirt upright his orange eyes now gazing at a Boarbatusk.  
  
As its red eyes found him it snarled and charged, but Cerise had expected this reaction. Summoning his glyph right in front of him he waited until the thing stepped on it and then flicked Open Star up sending the thing skyward. Dismissing the glyph on the ground he called one to his right hand which still held Open Star and turned it into his energy blade. As the Boarbatusk hit the ground on its side, Cerise was instantly there jamming his weapon into the Boarbatusk’s stomach. It squealed loudly, jerking for a moment then went still and closed its eyes.  
  
Cerise’s blade vanished as he turned to put some distance between the site of the battle and him. He walked along noticing the foliage getting thick really fast. He was having a hard time seeing the sky now, so the world was a mixture of greens, shadows, and light. Though the light was getting more dim.  
  
Cerise sighed as he walked on when he could see a path or way through clearly. Reaching a small shadowy clearing he got to the center of it. Then he heard it; growling, sniffing, and snarling. He looked around finally seeing the dozens of pairs of burning red eyes that surrounded him. Cerise grunted readying himself for the attack that was about to ensue. He held his weapon in front of him protectively as he waited.  
  
He looked around seeing about nine Beowolves come into his line of sight. The others stayed hidden as he felt his nerves twinging. Despite his training, and having plenty of combat experience with Grimm, this was a bit too much for him to handle. At most he’d only handled four at a time by himself, even though the two headed snake Grimm, the King Taijitu, didn’t count as four.

  
_I think I regret not using what was in that wooden box…_ He shook his head at the thought, _No point in regrets now. You have to deal with this. As a Huntsmen you’ll end up dealing with worse._  
  
Looking at them fiercely one of the Grimm charged and soon enough the other eight did too. Taking the first one Cerise used a glyph to grab it and toss it to his left knocking over another Beowolf.  
  
Summoning his energy blade he called his glyph to his feet and using it dashed forward at two Beowolves and swung his blade and got some satisfaction as one went down chopped in half and the other was knocked to the side clearly injured but still up and going.  
  
Spinning sharply his glyph appeared underneath and with it he jumped up high and landed in another part of the clearing as the three jumped at him. Turning sharply his Glyph appeared around his waist and waving his fan Cerise sent it outward like a shockwave knocking the last two back Beowolves back as well as kicking over the others he hand stalled and down as the ring vanished.  
  
Moving quickly Cerise grabbed a small pouch and poured its small contents out into his left hand in a hurry. Fisting the red dust he tossed up into the air his glyph appearing spawning from his middle finger for a split second.  
  
As the red cloud glowed in the air Cerise closed Open Star and with his right hand pointed the closed fan at the monsters and gritted his teeth as he felt the results of what he wanted.  
  
The cloud of red dust swirled and turned into streams of flame that Cerise gestured and sent it swirling towards the Grimm.  
  
As the clearing became a miniature inferno Cerise kept gritting his teeth so hard he was afraid they may break. He felt aura exhaustion to be sure but it was a mental issue he was having now that was more prominent.  
  
Using dust raw like this was powerful but it required a level of discipline that Cerise could only maintain while in top form and he was from it but he needed an edge and this was it.  
  
Feeling a twinge in his aura reserves and a pulse in his head he let go of the swirling flames and with a whoosh the fire around him settled so he didn’t have to worry about his own mistake overwhelming him.  
  
Now he just had to worry about the fire he had now started and the Grimm he could still hear howling through the smoke and flames. Luckily he had something for this and with luck it would solve both problems.  
  
Taking out one of his few dust crystals he had left. He held the pale blue gem up high and summoned his glyph around it levitating the stone and held his still closed fan over the ring of light and the gem suspended in it. Flicking the closed fan he sent it soaring through the swirling storm and then once he felt it get far enough along he opened the fan and got results.  
  
Cerise felt the crystals energy activate as cold air blew past him with a whoosh sending his vision white and smoke and steam swirled and hissed around him. Using Open Star to bat away the clouds around him Cerise smiled as he got the effect he wanted quite well.  
  
The Beowolf he injured earlier was dead the explosion from the gem seems to have killed it and it seems to have been joined by another one who had been burned pretty badly.  
Two of the others were burned alive and the bodies already deteriorating.  
  
And the last four were too close to the ice dust crystal since they were frozen solid now. Cerise walked up to the ice block ignoring the blacked foliage around him as well as the dying fire and summoned his energy blade and made it incredibly long ignoring the drain on his aura in the process.  
  
He did not want to have to deal with those things if they somehow got loose. So he swung the blade horizontally and cut the ice block and the Grimm inside it in half. Closing Open Star shut Cerise sighed feeling mental and aura exhaustion hit him. Cerise knew he’d be better soon but it still sucked. So letting out a breath he dropped his guard for a moment and this proved to be nearly fatal.  
  
With a snarl a black and white blur flew towards them and Cerise barely got his glyph up in time to block the attacker and immediately realized how bad off he was in two different ways. First off,  his attacker was a Beowolf that was a few sizes bigger than the ones he just dealt with and had more armor on it. He was looking at the pack leader no doubt.  
  
The second was his glyph. For starters it wasn’t spinning like he’s known it to do and he could feel it starting to shake almost shrink in the process. Cerise could only think, _oh hell I’m gonna die here…_  
  
Then a voice cried out “HAH!” A golden blur flew past him and knocked the Beowolf off of him and his glyph shattered the colored light vanishing and he felt to his hands and knees and gasping he looked on as the golden blur made a circular motion and the pack leader hit the ground dead.  
  
As the golden glow died down the figured lowered his weapon and headed back towards Cerise and the blue and silver haired boy could only stare as the figure revealed itself to be a boy like him and his orange eyes met bright green-gray ones… The boy held out his hand offering him help “I’m Citrine.”  
  
Cerise took it and pulled himself up and said “Cerise.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: hey there people here's the final chapter to be posted for now. Yes with the previous version I had seven chapters but sadly chapter's six, seven, and the new chapter eight aren't ready yet. There'll be more details on that in a journal I plan to do on DA or Tumblr as of 6/4/2016 but for now this is the end of the update. I removed an aspect of my OC's in this chapter and tweaked one of the main scenes in a previous chapter but overall I think the new re-write works. For now I hope you like this. My Oc's are my design. I do not own RWBY in any, way shape, or form. Reviews welcome. Enjoy.

Stardust

Chapter 5

Prophecy

  
  
On the cliffs overlooking the Vibrant Forest Professor Blank held a coffee mug in one hand and a scroll in the other.  
  
Glancing sideways despite being blind she had a pretty good idea what her companion at her side was doing and she was right. Professor Rust was staring blankly into the sky and to her she knew this meant he was still upset.  
  
She sighed “you need to let this go, Rust.”  
  
Rust’s gaze regained focus and he glanced sideways at her then back into the air before saying nothing.  
  
Blank returned to looking at her scroll and said “it appears our pairings have begun to form." The woman scrolled through the device with a flick of her fingers and stopped at "seeing" something on which she commented.  
  
"Oh, so those two joined up. That’s interesting.”  
  
Rust's curiosity getting the better of him, had him pulled out his own scroll and pulled up the appropriate window. It didn’t take long to see what had her attention.  
  
“Nebula’s with THAT kid?!”  
  
Blank mused “I wonder what they’re capable of together…”  
  
Rust snorted “not much Nebula will be carrying that kid. Frankly I doubt his capability, we don’t even know if his semblance does what we think it does. He’s useless as a Huntsman.”  
  
Blank gave a tiny smile “that’s rather hypocritical of you considering what people once thought of your semblances visionary capabilities…”

  
  
****  


  
"I'm sorry but you see the future?!” Cerise exclaimed as he walked beside the other boy.  
  
Skeptical orange eyes glanced over his new partner.  
  
He was a year younger than him and like Cerise he was pale skinned, he also had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a mixture of gray and a bright dark green. He was wearing a lose black shirt with long black sleeves with a green vest over it, he wore long loose green pants the same color as his vest, and he rounded out the outfit with short brown boots.  
  
A few moments ago after Cerise and Citrine had first met when they talked about where they were going to go next Citrine had done something unusual.  
  
He had closed his eyes stood stock still and Cerise saw Citrines aura pulse around him for a moment as well as something else on his new partner’s forehead. It was a hexagon albeit not so round it wasn’t a solid shape just an outline defined by yellow lines the same shade as Citrine’s aura and within the hexagon itself was the shape of an oval cut off by the hexagons lines. All together it almost looked like an eye, the symbol was also on his halberd too.  
  
Cerise thought to himself then that must be his personal symbol as he thought of his own shooting star. After a moment the glow vanished completely and Citrine looked a little drained gasping a bit he said “t-this way” pointing.  
  
And set off in the mentioned direction with Cerise following a second or two later.  
  
After a second or two walking Cerise decided to go ahead and asked “why are we heading in this direction?”  
  
Citrine slowly looked at him conflict written across his face and said “because I saw us doing so and I don’t really see any better alternative.”  
  
Cerise asked “saw…?”  
  
Citrine gave him a slow searching look, sighed, and said “my semblance is a gift of prophecy” running his hand not holding the halberd through his air.  
  
Which brings us to now as Citrine explained how his semblance worked.  
  
Citrine said that his semblance works two different ways even his instructors have trouble understanding it.  
  
“The first” Citrine said “is when I close my eyes and use a good burst of aura I can see two seconds ahead clearly and that’s if the situations calm. If stuff is happening around me the images… overlap” he said grasping for a word to describe it.  
  
“Reading up on some fortunetelling books, I think that’s possible futures I’m seeing that are overlapping because stuff is happening around me constantly changing it. It’s only useful if used in a calm setting if even that.” Citrine said with a bitter tone.  
  
Cerise didn’t bother to ask why Citrine sounded the way he did.  
  
Citrine’s semblance could be seen as good if the visions and way of using them were capable of being good but the problem was its use in battle was non-existent really, for starters he had to close his eyes and use a good portion of aura and since combat status constantly changes well… his oracular abilities had no real use as a Huntsman.  
  
But Citrine did say….  
  
“You have a second way to use your semblance?” Cerise asked curiously.  
  
Citrine threw him a look through half lidded eyes almost as if asking himself a question before sighing and rolling his eyes tossing his head back, with one hand he reached for a leather pouch at his side and pulling out… a deck of cards?  
  
“A deck of tarot cards” Citrine said fanning it and showing an assortment of pictures and colors on the front and a rainbow striped back on all of them “78 in total, my parents had already unlocked my aura then one day as a kid I found this and my semblance appeared as such but with these” he gestured at the deck fanning it shut “I go into a deep and slightly creepy trance and spout incredibly vague prophecies that most of the time mean nothing until well after the event’s occurred, last time I gave one it was year before we figured out what it was referring too and yeah…” He finished in a low exasperated tone.  
  
Cerise eyed the deck and holding out one hand he asked “may I?”  
  
Citrine sighed and merely handed him the deck of cards.  
  
Cerise eyed the deck and its illustrations and said "huh."  
  
Citrine eyes him wondering what that meant precisely. Cerise looked back at Citrine and the older boy realized he had only been with his teammate for barely more than a day and had trod on several different sore spots. Wincing internally at the thought he held the deck out to Citrine who merely took it back and tucked it away.  
  
Cerise thought over what he knew about his interactions and others outside the kingdoms and said the only thing that made sense then.  
  
“Sorry…” Cerise said sheepishly.  
  
Citrine sighed and mumbled “it’s okay.” Then looking at his friend he said “you look like you’re older than me, what secrets are you hiding?”  
  
Cerise bit his lip nervously and went “uhh…” For about a second as Citrine looked at him curiously before a snarl went through the air as big Ursa lunged from out of the gloom and greenery and charged them.  
  
Cerise unfolded his fan and Citrine unslung his halberd from its place his back.  
  
With a twist of the fan Cerise called up a glyph between them and the attacker and the glyph Cerise was pleased to see was back to normal as it was spinning normally and had its intended effect of blocking the charger.  
  
Cerise made a flick with his fan which made the glyph knock the Grimm up slightly and seeing Citrine poised next to him dropped Cerise the glyph to let his partner act.  
  
With a spin and the motion of his weapons swing without letting go Citrine created an arc of yellow light that rammed into the Ursa’s belly and knocked it flat on its back where it lay like a turtle if only for a moment.  
  
Citrine moved to seize that moment and to help him along Cerise called up his ring under Citrine to provide a speed boost.  
  
It worked but it caught Citrine off guard for a moment making him skid on the ground and stumble before he caught himself something Cerise noticed with a wince.  
  
But regardless Citrine was still able to do what he intended sticking his weapons in the beasts’ belly effectively ending the threat.  
  
Sharing an uncertain look at the lack of proper coordination, Cerise shrugged, Citrine nodded slowly, and the two headed on but it wasn’t long before they spotted light beginning to break through the gloom and foliage.  
  
Sharing a brighter look the two smiled and walked into the light and a large clearing.  
  
Cerise and Citrine had to blink at what was before them.  
  
For starters the sky was visible overhead no tree canopy. There were only a few patches of grass here and there otherwise it was just plain dirt. But that placed in comparison to the clearings main attractions.  
  
There were a few wooden columns scattered about some pale color on them from pain long weathered and the columns were old and cracking or broken altogether.  
  
But in the center was a lone rock with a little wooden structure on top and much more importantly a much newer silver box sitting on the ground in front of it.  
  
Sharing a brief smile the two headed towards it reaching the box they heard a whirring noise then with a clunking noise a small object was spat onto the ground picking it up Cerise saw an object he knew of but had never seen but still he remained silent.  
  
Citrine though spoke up with a mutter “a puzzle piece?”  
  
Flipping the black toy part over they saw the number “16” inscribed in gold on the back.  
  
Looking at each other they shrugged and looked at the cliffs skyline where they need to get back to and then into the gloom forest and shared an understanding look.  
  
Neither of them particularly wanted to wage war to get back to the starting point at this moment.  
  
So with a thoughtful look Cerise said to Citrine “be ready to land in a hurry and maybe need to help me land too.”  
  
Citrine turned a questioning look on Cerise but that changed to understanding when Cerise opened his fan and called a ring into the air before them and jumped up and landed on  
the empty space facing Citrine, Cerise said “we need to move fast.”  
  
Citrine nodded and jumped up beside him.  
  
Cerise looked back towards the cliff and called another ring before them but higher in the air and taking a deep breath Cerise jumped forward with Citrine right behind him and with his right arm wind-milling he dismissed the vacant glyph and called up a new one for them to jump on and they proceeded like this all the way back to the cliffs though as they got close to their target Cerise’s rings did start to shake and slow in their spinning.  
  
But still tired they made it back to the cliff tops and sprawled there for a moment and at the sound of movement they looked up and saw Professor Rust approaching.  
  


  
****  


  
Cerise hazily blinked as he came back to himself in the auditorium where all those who had passed initiation were gathered as by groups of four students were assigned into teams.  
  
  
After the first two Cerise had sort of tuned it out to rest much like he did with the Crushed’s evening prayers back at camp but looking around he saw they were down to the last few pairs, himself and Citrine included.  
  
  
Paying attention now he watched as the third to last team formed and blinked as he caught what he hadn’t before.  
  
_Oh please no…_ He thought. _Don’t tell me…?_  
  
But as the second to last team went up he got his answer. Last names WERE called in the process and Cerise closed his eyes groaned lightly, getting a look from Citrine as the older teen wished to disappear. If his mother Clare was who he thought she being some kind of hero, Cerise knew this could get complicated fast.  
  
As they were signaled to call up Cerise decided just to get it over with and deal with what may come.  
  
As the duo walked up Cerise eyed those that were to be grouped with them.  
  
The first was a male faunas with wolf ears. He looked about Citrine’s age and had fair skin albeit it smudged with some sort of dirt. He had pale blue eyes  
and short cropped red hair. He was wearing a green tank top, camouflage pants, and combat boots. He also had a short sword sheathed at his backside.  
  
The second person was a female human. Her complexion though was beyond the three boys’ fair tones her skin looked downright ethereal, accompanying it was blond hair and bright purple eyes. She was wearing green sneakers, blue stockings, black shorts, a pink long sleeved shirt, and a magenta scarf to round out the outfit.  
  
As they all stepped onto the stage like the others Professor Blank called up their pictures one by one along with their names.  
  
“Citrine Seeress, Titania Regalia, Smoke Carver, and Cerise Nebula.” And with those words hushed murmuring whooshed through the auditorium as the trio on stage with him all gave him looks of surprise Citrine most notably.  
  
But still Professor Blank went on quieting things somewhat as she said “the four of you brought back matching puzzle pieces bearing the number 16 henceforth you four shall be called Team Cactus from today on.” As she spoke Cerise saw their named vanish but for the first letter of each of their first names with moved and formed an acronym. CCTS.  
  
Looking at Professor Blank she then finished “led by Cerise Nebula.” To general applause while Cerise hung his head knowing his own prophecy had come true and that outside or inside the kingdoms trouble may have followed him regardless…

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so here we have the remaining chapters of Stardust that should of been uploaded along with the rest of the update. For those not current with my Tumblr or DA page put simply there was a delay but now today I can put them up! Not much to say I pretty much just tweaked it here. I hope you like this. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own design.Reviews welcome. Enjoy!

Stardust

Chapter 6

Academic Conflict

Cerise closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again raising his head and he looked at the four on stage with them and nodded and the newly formed Team CCTS headed down off the stage onto the auditorium floor.

As they walked Cerise shared a glance with Citrine, the look his eyes saying “sorry” and Citrine’s lips quirked up just a little bit and Cerise was able to heave an inner sigh of relief.

Citrine had told him some of his secrets and Cerise hadn’t with himself so he’d been worried a bit that this could ruin his new partnership.

Turning back to the stage they watched as Professor Blank announced they were free to head to their assigned dorms turning to head to the nearby holographic screens Cerise and his new teammates made their way over.

Cerise noticed that more than a few students were eyeing him, his own team included and sighed. Muttering lowly so Citrine could hear but it couldn’t be broadcasted to others he said “I’ll explain when we reach our designated quarters.”

Citrine nodded in affirmation but Cerise received a shock when the wolf faunas muttered lowly “good I want to hear this” making him jump and stare as Smoke’s wolf ears twitched.

Nodding he watched as Smoke spoke softly to their only female, Titania who nodded and tossed a slightly unsteady smile at him.

Feeling a bit more at ease Cerise and his new friends looked at the screen and saw their assigned rooms and turned to head that way. Making sure to collect their room keys along the way.

As they walked through the halls of Lighthouse Academy Cerise took note of more those glowing blue lines still present wherever they went.

 _Are those things all over the school?_  Cerise wondered and had to stifle a laugh a moment later when Titania asked “hey are those glowing blue things all over the school or what?”

Cerise calmed down when he heard Smoke say “probably, they may be a function of the schools system.”

As they rounded a corner and entered a hallway full of doors, most of which were open and had students already in the doorway, coming in and out of the rooms, and had voices come out of them nosily. CCTS walked along as they looked for their room number. Reaching it they unlocked the door and headed inside stopping short at the sight of another person already inside.

Citrine, Smoke, and Titania all tensed but Cerise gave a hesitant smile.

“Hey Ao” he said shyly. Not noticing the way his team was staring at him he stepped into the room and closer to the dark Huntsman.

The older male smiled at the teenage and said “hey there kid, I’ve got to get going but I wanted to stop by and congratulate you and your new team on passing Initiation.”

Ao looked over the now curious trio behind Cerise and looked at him “good luck kiddo, here I have something for you.” Reaching into a pocket on his all black ensemble he pulled out a slim metallic device and handed it to Cerise, Ao saying “the school would have given you one of these anyways but I wanted to give you one personally. Your own Scroll with all the standard bells and whistles."

Reaching over Ao hit a button and the Scroll came to life in his hands noting with some amusement and how surprised Cerise seemed to be.

“Now this Scroll is no more basic than any of the other school ones but I added something to it for you. Pressing a button on the screen he watched as Cerise’s face lit up in delight, wonder, and surprise as an image of the photo of him and his mom Clare appeared in high depth color and clarity.

Ao said to Cerise who continued to gaze at the photo. “I took a picture of that when we met and had a friend touch it up.”

Cerise full blown smiling now said “thank you.”

Ao smiled and said “don’t mention it kid.” Looking at the trio who was looking over Cerise’s shoulders in curiosity at the photo Ao said “and with that I’m gone later CCTS!” And was out the door swinging it shut.

Cerise looked back at Citrine, Smoke, and Titania now sheepish he rubbed the back of his head saying “sorry about that.”

Citrine thoroughly curious slowly asked “who was that?”

Cerise’s smile shrank a little and he said “the Huntsman who gave me the chance for a better life here.”

Shaking his head Cerise said “let’s get settled and I’ll fill you in on those answers OK?”

Citrine, Smoke, and Titania all nodded and they surveyed their room.

It was large and airy the door out was in the center of the wall behind them. A window that could be opened was directly opposite the door with a bookcase right under it. To the left on the window was a four poster bed with a storage chest against the end of it. There was another bed a few feet away from the first one placed against the wall with a storage chest placed against the wall between both beds instead of at the foot of it like the first one.

Directly to the south of the two beds were two matching desks with several shelves each above them. One desk facing south the other west. The other side of the room was the same but with pattern mirrored.

Each desk also had a member of team CCTS’s stuff on each one.

Going by the desks where each of their belongings had been placed they claimed the bed adjacent to it.

So Citrine was by the left wall Cerise and Titania by the window on the left and right respectively and Smoke with the bed by the right wall.

Grabbing the containers containing their stuff they each went to the chest they assumed was for holding each of their stuff.

Opening it they found a few items already in it!

As they looked at each other they all realized they’d been given school uniforms. Tucked away amongst the clothes was a letter stating that Lighthouse had a dress code they had to follow but they were allowed to use accessories if they wanted.

Cerise was distracted from these musings by Titania exclaiming “you mean I have to wear a skirt?!”

Cerise looked at her and took note of the uniform.

The female uniform for Lighthouse consisted of a blue plaid skirt, a gray jacket, dark blue vest, white shirt, and blue bolo tie.

Smoke then piped up saying to his partner “this is a combat school there’s bound to be some form of order like this Titania.” The wolf faunas said while examining his own uniform.

This brought Cerise to pay attention to his own uniform which seemed to be the variant all males shared. It was a blue suit, with a gray vest, white shirt, and a regular blue tie.

Cerise looked at his storage chest where two more uniforms had been stored and blinked at the sight of another letter.

Picking it up and opening it Cerise read:  
  
**Dear Mr. Nebula,**  
It has been made our attention that monetary and academic matters may be an issue. Lighthouse academy has a work study program as well as student tutors to aid you in these matters. Please contact Professor Rust to inquire and take part of these facilities.  
Sincerely, the Staff of Lighthouse Academy  
  
Citrine’s voice pulled Cerise from these notions looking at his partner he saw Citrine focused on the letter “everything okay?”

Cerise nodded and folded it up saying “yes this nothing for you to worry about.”

Cerise reached for his rucksack he pulled it out and started to put his dust supplies and clothes into the chest and was distracted by Titania incredulously asking “is that all you have Cerise?”

Cerise looked at Titania who as openly staring at his meager belongings and smiled self-consciously.

“Yes this all my stuff.” Looking at her who seemed to be stunned he asked “I suppose I should make good on that promise now huh?”

Citrine, Smoke, and Titania all nodded.

Folding more clothes and sticking them in the chest he explained to the others as they put up their stuff “my name is Cerise Nebula and yes, my mom is Clare Nebula. I was born and raised outside the Kingdoms. My mom taught me about aura, and helped me train my own fighting style when my semblance manifested. In time we became the leaders of a nomadic group.”

Cerise sighed “not long after I turned fourteen and got the hang of using my semblance a new family member showed up out of the blue, my Uncle Silver, mom vanished soon after. Time went on and my uncle and the rest of his faith gained power.”

Citrine broke in here. “Followers?” He asked.

Cerise looked at him and said “yes my uncle is a high ranking clergy member in the Crushed and leads a huge following.”

The three blinked at this news before Titania outright broke into laughter, Citrine chuckled, and Smoke shook his head with a smile on his face.

Raising an eyebrow Cerise said “uh am I missing something?”

Titania managing to gain some control over herself said “uh yeah! The Crushed is a group of lobbying nutjobs. We only ever see in town squares, public parks, or street corners handing out flyers and screaming “the truth”” Titania finished making air quotes.

Cerise blinked at this disbelieving information but carried on anyway “OK… well outside the kingdoms they’re a big deal, believe me most of the people are devout members.”

The others settled down at this. Looking somehow both concerned and skeptical Smoke asked “oh?”

Cerise noded and said “mhm most of the people out there are Shards.”

“Shards?” Citrine asked.

Cerise nodded “yeah it’s what members of the Crushed call themselves.”

Smoke muttered “I didn’t know that.” Citrine and Titania muttered accompaniment.

Cerise frowned at this and said “anyways for the past few months most of the younger kids have been vanishing and what family they have didn’t seem to care” taking note of the appalled looks on the others faces and the slight shadows in Titania’s eyes he continued “I know right? Anyways the day of my seventeenth birthday I went to a spot where nomads like to trade items and news. On my way back to camp I ran into an Anim and killed it, right after I met Ao. He said he was a Huntsman who knew my mom. After hearing me out he offered me a way out that life, he gave me time to think and I made it back to camp.”

Cerise sighed and frowned “I got back to find Alice the last child in the group was gone and her parents much like the others didn’t even care. Next I_ uh…” Cerise broke off here feeling self-conscious.

Titania a wicked grin on her face and feeling something akin to amusement from her new team leader asked “and…?”

Cerise put a hand to his face saying “I got upset, and caused a huge incident stealing all the dust Uncle had gathered, and made a run for it with Ao’s help two days later here we are.”

Smoke eyes narrowed and his wolf ears twitched slightly as he said said “so this your first real school?”

Cerise said “yeah.”

Smoke grunted at this.

Citrine looking Cerise with admiration and just a little jealousy said “so your mom taught you to fight?”

Cerise nodded “yes up until she vanished than experience was my teacher, if you can’t fight you can’t survive.” Cerise putting his last article of clothing up frowned.

Citrine said “something wrong?”

Cerise sighed “yeah just thinking about mom, I had no idea she was a huntress till I got here and saw that memorial!”

“Surprised?” Titania asked chirpily as she reclined on her new bed done with her packing. Smoke done too was by his desk examining the furniture but looked over his shoulder at this topic.

Shaking his head Cerise sighed “understatement I just wish I knew this but then maybe that’s the reason why she vanished.”

Citrine done packing said “yeah we can talk about that later though it’s late” he titled his head at the window which showed a darkening sky “and we may have classes tomorrow so let’s get to bed.”

With that the three members of CCTS gathered their sleeping clothes and bath stuff and headed off to the bathrooms.

Cerise reached into his rucksack for his final belonging, a wooden box and idly caressed it _thinking mom…_  Before tucking it away with his dust supplies and grabbing his own sleeping stuff and followed his new team.

  
(CCTS)

The next morning as the sun rose in Remnant Cerise opened his eyes and got up. Blearily looking around it took the seventeen year old a moment to remember where he was and what was going on.

Shaking his head he slid out of the covers and the bed and onto the floor. Looking at it he considered going back to sleep in what he thought of as heaven as he had never slept in a real bed before but there was the day ahead to consider.

Moving in the in minimal light let in through the window he sighed and went over to what he considered his desk and looked through it. Finding a folder he opened it and blinked at the paper inside.

Picking it up, he read the thing, and found his team’s class schedule.

Getting his new scroll and checking the time he decided to let them sleep for a little while longer before seeing about getting them up.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t start getting ready.

Walking over to his storage chest he got a uniform out, grabbed his room key and went into the hall.

After visiting the bathroom and changing Cerise looked at the school uniform he now wore and found that he hardly recognized himself in this suit.

Sighing he went back into his room and blinked at the sight of Smoke already dressed in his school uniform and the sight of a bleary Citrine and grumpy Titania sitting up in bed.

At the sight of Cerise also already dressed for the day Smoke merely raised an eyebrow.

“I’m an early riser” Cerise explained to which Smoke nodded “but…” he went on “why are you all up now?”

Titania still grumpy said “Smokey here set an alarm on his Scroll!” She finished with a yell throwing a her pillow at him which Smoke caught and tossed back at her rapidly knocking her onto the floor with an “oof!”

“Don’t call me Smokey!” Smoke barked at her.

Butting in Cerise interceded somewhat apologetically “well I was gonna wake you all up anyway, we have classes soon.” He finished pointing at the class schedule on his desk.

Smoke nodded and walked over to look at the piece of paper while Citrine and Titania got their own stuff and went to get ready.

As soon as the two of them were back with Titania wearing a pair of blue stockings like the ones from yesterday and they finished grabbing a few things they set off.

Cerise set off right for the first classroom leading the way there quite accurately have already memorized a map of the school and being good at orienteering.

It was the only good point to Cerise’s entire day.

Most of the entire day was spent on academic courses. Now Cerise knew how to read and write as well as basic math but the classes they had did stuff that were beyond him.

Cerise felt a new form of depression and inadequacy by lunchtime and Citrine and Titania tried to cheer Cerise up but had only a little success.

The day went on and from there Smoke seemed to get more and more agitated and things finally came to ahead towards the end of the school day.

It was a class that focused on dust and chemicals now while dust manufacture companies did a good job having a basic understanding of creating dust types is handy as is mixing chemicals be it acid or blast mixtures can be helpful too and luckily the other three members of CCTS were as new to this as Cerise was a point Citrine pointed out to attempt to cheer Cerise up and it worked.

However it also set off Smoke in the process.

The professor had been called away to an office and set them to make a basic mixture that he said no one could mess it up it was that basic and left the room.

“And so take the extract and add two drops to the jar and stir for two minutes before letting it stew for five minutes.” Cerise read from the textbook’s directions and Citrine slowly did as instructed.

Titania eyeing the scene smiled happily while Smoke arms crossed stood behind her.

“Well this is going well” Citrine said examining the miniature mad scientists lab on the classroom desk.

Cerise nodded and Titania said “yyyyup!”

Smoke snorted and walked around the desk and leaned back and said “I’m surprised it is going well considering our leader’s current status.”

Cerise blinked and handed Citrine the textbook and walked around the desk to talk to Smoke asking “what do you mean Smoke?”

The faunas snorted and faced Cerise “I’m just surprised you can even manage reading those instructions so well considering how slow you are. And Professor Blank made you team leader?”

Cerise blinked “my academic skills aren’t good, it’s true but_” Smoke cut him off with a harsh sentence.

“The academic thing is only part of your being unfit for team leadership, the main thing is that you’re deserter stock!”

Cerise’s eyes narrowed, he scowled, and then snarled “you jerk! What gives you the right to say that about me?!”

Citrine eyes wide shoved the textbook at Titania and went around the desk saying “hey c’mon you guys…”

Titania stared at the fight taking place in front of her noticed that aside from a few glances in their directions their classmates were minding their experiments.

 _Which we should be doing_  Titania thought to herself before trying to get the boys on her team back on track.

“Hey guys? The assignment?”

The three boys continued to argue.

Letting out a huff of air Titania looks at the experiment and thinks  _OK then I’ll do it myself then how hard could it be?_

  
Opening the textbook she found the right page and reached for the right test tube and picked it up only for her to squeeze it accidentally and pop it right out of her grip!

Eyes wide and staring she froze as the whole thing liquid and glass fell in the bubbling jar.

The thing changed colors and started foaming and bubbling even more furiously than before.

Titania began to panic looking furiously through the textbook for information on what to do but had no clue where to look after flipping a few pages.

Looking at the three boys she calls “guys!”

Titania threw her arms out to get their attention and murphy’s law threw its two cents in on the situation as her arms had knocked over two more test tubes and they spilt right into the jar!

The thing immediately turned a maroon color and a slimy bubble began to grow off the top of the jar.

Now nearly reaching hysterical panicking she tried to get her team’s attention but they were arguing even more doggedly and louder than before so that was a bust.

Swallowing Titania grabbed a pencil and tried to poke to bubble and get it to pop only for the thing to swallow it and balloon up to the size of a beach ball!

Then it started to shudder and darken. Titania then actually reached hysteria level huntress training be damned!

She shrieked “SHIELD UP OR RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, IT’S GONNA BLOW!”

And with that she darted for the nearest window and with purple wings reminiscent of a fairy made from her aura appearing on her back she escaped through the window into the sky.

Meanwhile the rest of the class had started turning to look but Cerise, Citrine, and Smoke had already faced the disaster in progress at Titania’s scream, blanched as one in horror, and dove for the beach ball sized bubble just as the professor opened the door…

  
(CCTS)

Meanwhile in Harbor the city bordering Lighthouse Academy quite a few citizens raised their heads as they heard a strange sound echo through the air. It almost sounded like an explosion…

  
(CCTS)

 

Back outside the classroom the professor lowered his arm and dropped his aura barrier as the shaking stopped.

His eyebrows rising slightly at how some off the goo made it out into the hallway but was stopped by barrier creating a semi-circular pattern he stepped into the classroom and what an ordinary person may call “the apocalypse of the goo” and they wouldn’t be too far off.

Goo in every color of the rainbow was everywhere. Somehow a desk had gotten even gotten stuck on the ceiling!

The entire class in here had clearly been caught off guard as noted from their various positions on the floor and how most were drenched in the slimy substances.  
  
_We’ll need to get the students checked out_  the professor muses  _the last thing we need it accidental dust fusions this early in the semester._  He thinks.

Examining the slime trails he realized multiple explosions were the cause but it seemed to be chain reaction looking for the source lead him to a large explosions epicenter towards the back where Cerise, Smoke, and Citrine all laid out very much out of it and it at that exact moment that Titania landed on the windowsill.

At the sight of the entire scene she froze and the professor raised an eyebrow at her…

  
(CCTS)

 

All classes were beginning to end. Team CCTS were in a classroom very much awake and cleaned up from the incident… at least physically.

The room had five rows of four desks each and the front had a chalkboard on it were displayed the words “Detention. No talking!”

Titania was in the very back row on the far left staring down at her desk.

Citrine was in the third row, the middle one on the far right staring out the window.

Finally Cerise and Smoke were in the very front with Cerise on the far right with Smoke on the far left glaring daggers at each other.

Here was the situation:

Titania was in massive trouble and couldn’t even look at anyone, let alone speak to them not she could anyway even if they weren’t in detention.

Citrine was shunning Titania for the experiment mess up but was also annoyed with Cerise and Smoke for arguing so he was ignoring them all.

Cerise and Smoke were shunning Titania too and ignoring Citrine after he took his stance on the situation and were spending their time glaring at each other and waging war nonverbally.

And it was in this manner that team CCTS’s first day of classes at Lighthouse Academy came to an end…

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper note and disclaimer at the bottom for now enjoy!

Stardust

Chapter 7

Interaction

 

It was a bright new at Lighthouse Academy. The birds were singing, the sunlight was bright, a feeling that anything was possible was in the air.

Such pleasantries died when entering team CCTS's room.

The events of yesterday were still heavy with three out of the group of four and were as follows:

Cerise and Smoke were doing their best to keep their backs to each other as they got ready.

Citrine was keeping his back to both boys and while wasn’t talking to Titania, he was at least willing to interact with her.

Titania was dealing with all this unhappily.

As everyone finished their preparations Titania sitting on the bed finally said "really so I'm going to be the mature one in all this?"

Silence reigned supreme; this was coming from the girl who blew up the lab which they still had detention for!

Titania let out a huff. Turns out once you got past her strange appearance she actually quite animated.

A moment later Cerise left and once he was a reasonable distance away Smoke left too.

As Citrine was halfway out the door when Titania tried to communicate again only this time she used logic.

"You know behavior like this will get us killed in a fight right?"

Citrine paused in the door way which gave Titania slight pause for hope. _Is he actually going to speak to me?_ She wondered.

For Citrine it was a slight internal war as his irritation with her waged war with the truth of what she had said.

 _Petty squabbles like this can get us killed against Grimm or even trained fighters if the situation ever comes up._ He thought as he turned conceding to Titania.

"Agreed" he said with a sigh "but I'm not sure what can be done in this situation."

Titania said to this with a deadpan stare "aren't you supposed to be able to see the future."

At this Citrine tossed her a dark look "visual only and what I see is pretty limited."

Titania sighed and thought for a second before speaking.

“Well as those two partners we need to bring them to their senses. You in particular.”

Citrine gave her a questioning look “hmm?” He asked.

“You are Cerise’s partner and he is our leader. So it falls to you to wake him up!”

Citrine blushed brightly and with a squeak looked away which Titania found a slightly weird reaction. _Come to think of it he seemed nervous when we all were assigned to a team at the ceremony_ she thought to herself.

At breakfast it was worth noting that while they were staring past each other and sitting on opposite sides on the table they were at least sitting near each other.

As Titania sat next to Smoke and across from Cerise and Citrine did vice versa the two eyed the tense situation.

Citrine cleared his throat and said to his partner “So Cerise” and was broke off midsentence as Cerise turned a glance on him and those eyes may have been cold but they were flames for they burned.

He squeaked and sank low into his seat under that smolder and stayed put till Cerise went to staring past Titania again.

Titania observed Citrine’s behavior in confusion.  _That was… odd._  She thought.

Smoke took all this in without really looking at Cerise but the wolf faunas said nothing.

Turns out Titania would get her answer to why Citrine had such odd behavior later on that day.

The quartet sat in the order of their names going left to right. The teacher in front of them was ranting about the horrors she’s seen humans, faunas, and Grimm commit and proceeded to rant about the Anim.

As Cerise took notes fast paced Smoke watched him with contempt from the far right. Titania elbowed Citrine and she watched as the male tried to talk to Cerise again but at the moment he whispered.

“Mr. Seeress!”

Citrine froze and looked at the professor who asked him a really basic question.

“Now what do humans, faunas, and the Anima inspire in all of us that calls the Grimm?”

As everyone in the room eyes looked at him Citrine squeaked and sank lower and lower in his seat until he was visible only to those sitting next to him and the rows behind CCTS.

Nothing happened as everyone waited for Citrine to say something be he all but melted into his chair and he gave incomprehensible squeaks for an answer.

The professor finally gave up and called on another student as Smoke and Cerise stared at Citrine in confusion and, Titania’s eyes widened in realization as she screamed in her head.

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE SUFFERS FROM STAGE FRIGHT! REALLY? REALLY?!_  
  
Then the girl’s eyes went even wider as iris and pupils shrank and she drew the attention on everyone in the room when she slammed her head down the desk and laid there thinking  _oh god I’m gonna have to bring those two to their senses by myself aren’t I?!_

The class just stared at all this in bewilderment and then shock as she put the arms on her desk and actually sobbed a little bit.

Citrine watched this in guilt, Smoke in confusion, and Cerise was actually considering running back to the lands outside Stronghold but when he compared this to begging to his Uncle Silver and what may come after and this he found this more preferable somewhat.

Eventually the professor called back order and the class went on. Titania though put on a face that showed nothing less than unhappiness as the day went on and with her looks they drew more attention that what one would expect considering how well her attitude contrasted with them.

Citrine had become nothing more than a shadow really considering he made himself unnoticeable and silent as possible.

Luckily though Citrine couldn’t make himself invisible when they gathered together in the auditorium for their first day of Sparring Class.

Titania’s look though worsened. The reason why?

Cerise and Smoke were on stage with Professor Rust. Cerise had his fan out and Smoke was wielding his short sword. Their pictures, name, and two green meters were on the screen.

The two were about to kill each other if the outright vicious looks on their faces were any indication.

Professor Rust holding a large scroll in his hand with monitoring programs on it and in a strange tone he said “okay kiddos this a basic sparring match, it will go on for either ten minutes or whoever gets disqualified first.” He looked at both of them paying no heed to the bloodthirsty expressions they both had.

“Nebula, Carver, you ready?”

“Yes!” The practically growled.

Titania thought  _this is going to help things SO much._  
  
Then on the screen a countdown started and when it hit zero a timer appeared not that anyone was paying attention.

Smoke moved first, hefting his sword he ran for Cerise and with a leap swung it at him. Cerise merely flicked his face shut and called his glyph in front of him and Smoke’s sword hit it the empty space in the middle of it.

Cerise opened it and watched as the ring expanded wide and out of existence as Smoke was flung backwards.

As Smoke regained his stance Cerise had made a new move.

Calling his glyph under his feet this time Cerise waved his fan and into existence appeared three orbs of pink light, waving his fan in the opposite direction turned them into streaks that shot right after Smoke who ducked and rolled along the floor letting them explode in pink bursts behind him.

Cerise took a deep breath and held his fan ready and Smoke tightened his grip on his sword.

Then the faunas smiled holding out his left hand he made it glow with the color of his namesake and the glow sort of oozed away from him and while the glow ceased the detached the blob did not as it reformed into a stream of smoke that Smoke was somehow controlling and the notable thing about the streak was the front end where his control was focused was shaped like a wolfs head.

Citrine watched that in awe while Titania clearly having seen it before watched with slight interest.

Cerise observed it with narrow eyes _. It’s one thing to hear about his Semblance another to see it in action._  He thinks.

With a gesture Smoke sent it towards him but instead of going for him it burst into a cloud that formed around him and Cerise frowned as he saw two more streams heading right for him.  
  
_He’s going for cover_ Cerise thinks.

Sighing he called his glyph under him again but flicked the fan up and the ring sifted so moved up becoming a three dimensional ring around hovering around his feet.

With that in place it became apparent that the column the ring made created a clear space around him.

Rust raised an eyebrow at this as the smoke swirled around him in a cloud as he pressed a button upon his scroll temporarily turning off the fire alarms in the room.

Cerise just looked patient clearly waiting for Smoke’s strike and come it did.

To the spectators they watched as Smoke dove into the cloud obscuring him from sight. And only the two combatants and the teacher were able to watch happened next.

Smoke went right for him not noticing the ring and swung at him striking empty air. Smoke looked down and then noticed the ring “oh crap.” He said.

Cerise shut his fan and again Smoke went flying the explosion also dissipating the smoke in the process and disarming him.

As Smoke got back to his feet again Cerise had opened his fan and transformed both hand and fan into his energy blade and charged forward.

Smoke looked up and seeing this went from his sword lying in front of him, thrusting a hand and sending a smoke stream at him.

Cerise halted his charge and made his blade vanish though his hand and fan were still encased in aura.

Waving a hand with a yell he sent a wave of pink light at the smoke stream and Smoke himself. The energy engulfed the stream making it go and just as Smoke regained his sword the energy slammed into him knocking him down and his sword from his grip again.

As the faunas leaped up to grab a voice said “hold!”

The two looked toward the speaker Professor Rust. “The match is over Nebula has won.”

Smoke ear’s perked up as with slight outrage he said “what?!”

Professor Rust raised an eyebrow saying “your aura has dropped into the red, Nebula’s has not.”

Looking towards the monitor the two had realized this was true. Smoke’s green bar had become a little red one. Cerise’s was shorter too but it was longer than Smoke’s and still yellow.

Smoke snarled and left the stage in a huff while Cerise just stared blankly after him for a moment before following as the two sat down.

Professor Rust turned to his scroll and began to call up the next pairing…

(CCTS)

Bbbrrrring!

There went the bel marking the end of the day and by happy coincidence the last class of the day.

As the students all filed out Smoke hung back not really wishing to stay with his team.

Then a hand came down on Smoke's shoulder and the boy paled as his pupils shrank. The grip was familiar to him. With slight dread Smoke turned and faced the person he dreaded.

The boy next to him was the same age as Cerise, seventeen but a second year. He was human with dark skin and black eyes which contrasted quite well with his white hair. This was Angelo Blanc and someone Smoke did NOT want to see again.

The reason why?

Angelo gave a feral grin and said “hello mutt I’m happy to see you again.”

He was a bully and quite possibly worse than that.

Gripping him by the shoulder Angelo took him to a nearby hall and for what little good it did Smoke did squirm.

“I have to get going my team will be wondering where I am.”

Angelo laughed “not really you don’t want to be near deserter stock now do you?” He asked put emphasis on the words Smoke had thrown at Cerise yesterday and making Smoke cease his struggles.

As they rounded a hallway Smoke internally groaned at the sight of three people leaning against the wall.

As Smoke and Angelo neared them one of the figures detached themselves and sauntered over to them as Angelo said “Look whose here guys our lovely pet and now we can pick things up where they left off!”

The figured who approached was female, human, and the same age was Angelo. But then that would only make sense since she was his twin complete with the same skin tone, eye and hair color. Parker Blanc smiled nastily at Smoke and said "hello mutt."

This comment was enough to get Smoke to act as he snarled and said “like hell I’m doing that again.” But the male yelped as Angel grabbed by the collar and held him up choking Smoke.

Angelo stared dead into his eyes and said “oh there’s every way in hell you’re doing what we say or otherwise. Well both our dads serve in the military and remind me again whose father serves under who again?” He finished with a dark smirk.

Nothing was said and from their positions along the wall the other two boys. One with brown hair, eyes, white skin, and a solid build. The other with pasty skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. Both of them merely traded glances.

Then finally Parker leaned forward and said "So mutt, you’ll listen to us?”

Smoke looked down at the floor, and tighten his fists as he said through gritted teeth. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Smoke shook for a second before saying “yes sir.”

Angelo finally released his grip on Smoke who made no move to run away as Parker laughed and Angelo said "then you are now the property of team APPL."

The other two boys traded glances again and as they did none of the five noticed how the glowing blue line near the ceiling running through the halls brightened just a bit…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter marks the end of the re-write. You'll also notice a big difference I did between the version of this chapter and the old one. That being the focus with Angelo, back in version one he was just a character I was using for plot power and nott much else but then with the review inspiring me to polish this and whatnot I realized that such a move was pretty bad and I can do better so I re-did Angelo's design and created a proper team for him starting by including a sister. The bio for the twins can be found on DeviantArt and Tumblr. On that note I hope you liked this chapter, the new one's next. I do not own RWBY in any, way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own design. Reviews welcome.


	8. Chapter Eight

Stardust

Chapter 8

Encounters

 

Two weeks had passed since Cerise and Smoke had faced each other in class. Cerise and Smoke had reached the point where they could talk to each other, granted they sounded like robots but still it was a start!

Their days of serving detention for the big lab blow up were done and after a day or two all the weekend was here and Cerise, Titania, and Citrine were heading into the city bordering Lighthouse Academy, Harbor.

So as the three got dressed by sheer coincidence in the same clothes they all wore during initiation. As the three left they all couldn't help but notice that Smoke was absent again.

The wolf faunas seemed to be doing that a lot lately and even Cerise was taking note of it.

As they walked along to the tram that would take them into the city Smoke's absence seemed to grow heavier.

Eventually Titania fell behind Cerise and Citrine as her steps slowed and she eventually stopped which it took Cerise and Citrine a few moments to notice.

Turning they looked at the girl whose purple eyes were cast downwards. "Something wrong Titania?" Cerise asked.

Titania bit her lower lip and she looked back towards Lighthouse and finally said "you two go on ahead. I'll meet you at the city square."

The two boys blinked and it was Citrine who spoke first granted it wasn't much.

"Uh…"

Titania quickly overrode him saying "it'll be fine, I'll catch up later!" And then much to their surprise Titania activated her semblance fairy like wings made of her aura sprouting from her back as she took off.

The two partners exchanged looks and then turned and made for the trams.

As Titania flew through the school grounds ignoring the calls to get down and eventually going into a stealth approach as she slunk through the courtyard and heading for a secluded part which had gardens designed to look overgrown.

The other three members of her team didn't know this but she saw Smoke coming here solo a day ago or so and though no one had brought it up Titania had noticed that Smoke seemed to have a lot more papers and books on his desk then the rest of them. What's more he seemed to be having trouble with his own grades lately which seemed more than bit odd when compared to the factor she'd been seeing lately.

Granted Titania couldn't really discuss this since Smoke seemed to be surly about it, Cerise had a shaky position with Smoke still and Citrine had trouble with Cerise because of Smoke so really it fell to his partner to solve the mystery.

 _Besides_ Titania thinks _I doubt those two would think about this anyway._

Meanwhile as the other two members sat onboard the tram Citrine asked "hey is it just me or has Smoke been hoarding a lot more school stuff on his desk then the rest of us lately?"

Cerise nodded "it's not just you he has a larger amount of supplies then the rest of us lately."

Cerise would know this better than the others after all Cerise was the one who gave those to Smoke!

_It was a part time job at Lighthouse Academy students could take up one of many that functioned on a rotation schedule he and Titania went through it both just a few days. Cerise was currently working in a large storage room laden with boxes filled with school supplies of every shape, size, and color._

_As Cerise finished tucking a box back onto its shelf he hears a ring coming from the bell on the window up front._

_In his work uniform consisting of black pants, shoes, and shirt with a blue apron and the academies logo in white on top Cerise headed for the window._

_Reaching it Cerise stopped short seeing Smoke there and the two boys immediately began to wage war nonverbally for all of a second before Cerise came back to himself._

_Since picking fights with customers was an easy way to get fired and Cerise needed the money so that meant…_

_Cerise let out a breath and then much to Smoke's surprise his face shifted to a neutral expression and the older boy said in polite if cold tones "how may I help you?"_

_Smoke couldn't help but blink at how robotic Cerise sounded before saying "uh… I need some supplies." Neither boy noticed how this interaction had no hostility for a change._

_Cerise said "what do you need and how much?"_

_Smoke told him._

_Cerise dropped his mask and stared at Smoke in slight shock which for some reason pleased Smoke._

_"Can you repeat that?" Cerise asked._

_Smoke complied._

_Cerise blinked and opened his mouth to ask Smoke what on Remnant could the faunas possibly need all those supplies for but stopped short._

_It was not his business and he was still mad at Smoke technically._

_Closing his mouth he got what Smoke asked for. Taking his teammates Scroll he used it and interacted with the console to get the supplies checked out._

_One of the great things about Lighthouse was that school supplies, books included were free._

_Handing Smoke his stuff Cerise watched as the faunas left and Cerise couldn't help staring after Smoke…_

Much to their surprise Cerise had kept up that façade as much as he could with Smoke and it made for a pleasant change for CCTS. Turns out all the times outside the Kingdoms had given Cerise a pretty good handle on such things if only for the sake of avoiding Grimm and before long Smoke mirrored him.

 _What does he need all those supplies for anyway?_ Cerise wondered to himself.

Cerise was broken from his musings when Citrine asked another question.

"So did you also know Smoke did not do so well on that quiz that was on the day before yesterday?"

Cerise looked at him sharply "no I didn't."

Citrine nodded "yup he did, Titania told me."

Cerise found it very odd that the boy who gave him grief for his academic performance the very first day of class would slip up himself later.

After that conversation the two boys drifted in a silence that was half uncomfortable and comfortable.

Reaching Harbor the two began to navigate through the streets and its people Citrine watching with no small measure of amusement at his goggly eyes.

Meanwhile back at Lighthouse Academy Titania was tucked into the branches of a tree hidden by foliage. This corner seemed like a good place for troublemakers to convene.

She knew about such things all too well. And before long she saw Smoke come into sight and wait by an old stone bird bath.

Before long four people came into sight and Titania's eye went wide. She went to the same preparatory school as Smoke and she knew of Angelo and Parker Blanc and they were bad news.

The twins were still wearing the same outfits they wore back then. Grey jackets, shirts, pants, and shoes. The only difference being the symbols placed on their right breasts. Angelo's was a broken white heart with devil horns. Parker's was white broken heart too but no horns instead it had a dagger pierced through it.

Who Titania didn't know ere the two boys who followed behind them, their teammates Titania assumed.

The first boy had brown hair and eyes with a solid build. He was wearing a nearly all brown ensemble consisting of a hooded cape, padded jacket and pants with boots. Around his forehead was a headband just a shade lighter than the rest of his outfit and on the center was the boys symbol a brown arrow surrounded by a jagged shape that put Titania in mind of a crater or explosion.

The other boy had blonde hair and green eyes and seemed rather pasty. He was wearing a jacket, jeans, shirt, shoes, and a beanie all in shades of green. Titania didn't see a symbol anywhere on this one.

As Angelo and Parker approached a now cringing Smoke the female twin said "Carver so nice to see our pet wolf! Do you have our homework done yet?"

As the blond boy stood still the other boy leaned against a tree and watched the proceedings.

From her position Titania watched firmly from her position though on the inside she was ranting to Smoke about bullies.

As Smoke handed the duo their stuff Angelo snatched it and said "good wolfy, we'll give you the next homework assignments soon. I know you can handle them despite it being ahead of your coursework. We wouldn't want my dad to give your dad any grief under his command after all."

Twisting to look at the boy leaning against the tree Angelo says to his partner Pietro "Pietro, you sure you don't want any of this?"

Pietro Brown nodded and said "I'll pass thanks though."

From her position in the tree Ttitnia had frozen but for her eyes which had narrowed as she watched the events taking place but her pupils practically glowed as she seethed with rage.

Angelo looked Pietro up and down and said "I still think that cape of yours is stupid." Pietro shrugged and Angelo faced Parker and said gleefully "come sister we have a free weekend ahead of us."

Cackling the twins left and once they were out of range the blonde boy left out a breath.

Pietro looked at the blonde boy and once Smoke left with looking at either of them he said "you okay Lee?"

The boy Lee Weed looked at Pietro and said "yeah it's just Parker can be a bit…much. I don't know how you handle Angelo though Pietro?"

Pietro Brown shrugged and said "this is our team, and even if I don't like them I will stay" Pietro paused for a moment as he glanced up. He thought he just saw something purple but after staring for a moment and seeing nothing finished "loyal."

Lee opened his mouth to ask Pietro what was wrong but Parkers voice called "Lee!"

The boy squeaked and using his Semblance, speed he went to his partner's side and after a moment Pietro followed and no one noticed the blue line tucked amonst the grass on the base of the bird bath…

Meanwhile Titania flew through the gardens at a high speed a frown on her face. She needed to talk to Cerise and Citrine now.

About an hour later had her in Harbor's main square and she spent about ten minutes looking she found Cerise and Citrine sitting on a bench eating ice cream.

Cerise seems to be handling money well Titania absently noted as she trotted up to them.

As she reached them the two boys stood up and looking at her Citrine asked "Titania what's wrong?"

After the girl caught her breath Titania opened her mouth to speak and paused. Team leader Cerise may be but given his relation to Smoke lately she wasn't sure how to handle him. Floundering for a few moments Titania finally settled for a "we need to talk."

Cerise blinked and Citrine stared.

Cerise opened his mouth to ask her about what and his eyes were drawn to a monitor past them and getting sidetracked he pointed and asked ""what's that?"

The other two blinked and they turned their attention to Cerise's focus and Titania's eyes brightened as she got sidetracked too.

"Oh wow! That's coming here? I've been wanting to see that at least once."

None of them noticed how Citrine had gone so quiet.

Then all three of them tensed as they heard a voice call out.

"Citrine is that you!?"

Citrine felt an abyss begin to open in his stomach.

As the trio turned around to face two adults Citrine couldn't help the uneasy smile that came to him as he said "hi Mom, hi Dad."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter's posting along with the new bios for Pietro and Lee marks the end of my big super update which I began months ago. I hope you like the new chapter as I worked on a bit and sorry for the delay. I hope you liked my bad APPL. The next chapter may be a bit in coming as I have a new one shot coming up, some drawings and then a chapter of Shades of Pink but stuff may happen but chapter nine will be along. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own design. Reviews welcome.


	9. Chapter Nine

Stardust

Chapter 9

Familial Bonds

 

It was with no small amusement that Cerise watched as Citrine’s parents swooped down upon him. Before him was a man and woman with skin complexion similar to Citrine’s but slightly more tan. His father was slightly taller than him and had brown hair with blue eyes. His mother was slightly shorter than her husband with red hair and had Citrine’s eyes.

Both seemed to be pleasant people if the way they treated to Citrine was an indication. Citrine for his part seemed to be soaking up the attention yet remained embarrassed.

Truth be told Cerise was a little jealous and a quick glance showed Titania looking at the scene with some emotions too.

Titania noticed Cerise looking at her and said “I’m a little jealous…”

Cerise just looked at her as the two talked completely ignoring Citrine’s parents as they asked him the most embarrassing questions possible.

Cerise said “what do you mean?”

As Citrine’s parents pinched his cheeks (his mom) and examined his body (his dad) Titania said “I was, am a foster kid I never really got to experience this.”

Cerise slightly frowned at her and said “I know what that’s like…”

“Not really.” Cerise just looked at her while Citrine tried to subtly signal his teammates for help which didn’t come as the two talked on.

“She might have vanished on you but at least you get some years of attention, I’ve never gotten that much. The only thing my family ever gave me was my name and what traits I have beyond that…” She trailed off.

Cerise looked down thoughtfully at the ground, what could he say to that? But at that moment Citrine decided to save himself and said “oh Mom, Dad! Look it’s two of my teammates!”

Cerise and Titania blinked and came back to themselves just as Mr. and Mrs. Seeress swopped down upon them.

While Citrine’s father examined Cerise, his mother gave Titania an even more appraising look as she asked if she was his girlfriend.

Citrine sputtered as his plan to throw his team under the bus backfired magnificently, and Titania reconsidered her thoughts just seconds ago.

A welcome diversion came when Citrine’s father asked Cerise who he was.

“I’m Cerise Nebula, Citrine’s partner.”

Silence reigned as Mr. Seeress stared at him and Mrs. Seeress did too.

Cerise flushed and looked down self-consciously.

After a moment though Mr. Seeress had moved over and put a hand on his shoulder. Cerise looked at him and Citrine’s mom smiled and nodded as he said “it’s nice to meet you Cerise.”

Cerise gave a shy smile and then asked “so what bring you to Harbor, Mr. and Mrs. Seeress?”

The two then spoke in unison “for our performance of course!”

Cerise and Titania traded looks confused before the girl asked “performance?”

The two laughed and Citrine blushed.

“Oh come now! You just saw a promo of us on the monitor!”

Titania blinked and then her eyes widened in recognition.

“Oh God, you’re Blaze and Glitter!”

The two laughed and Cerise just blinked, while Citrine got even redder.

Cerise just blinked and stared at the two recalling what the monitor had shown. It was a performance of some kind called “The Wondrous Gems” and this “Blaze” and “Glitter” a man and a woman in what seemed to be garish costumes and hair but Cerise didn’t understand what…

Cerise suddenly narrowed his eyes slightly as he focused on Citrine’s parents and overlapped them with the necessary features and sure enough…

“You’re Blaze and Glitter.” Cerise said as a statement.

The two of them nodded.

The group of five walked down the street and Cerise asked what was on his mind.

“So you guys perform?”

Mr. Seeress nodded “yes we run a sort of circus.”

Cerise then asked “what’s a circus?”

The two adults looked at Cerise with surprise though Titania and Citrine though had actually expected this. By now they knew Cerise had little to no experience to things that were commonplace in the kingdoms.

Titania explained to Cerise what a circus was while Citrine muttered to his parents about Cerise growing up outside the kingdoms.

After a moment they continued on their way and Cerise asked “if a circus provokes such reactions out of people… isn’t that a risk to security? With the Grimm and all I mean?”

“It can be but we make sure we can defend ourselves and our guests. Our animals are well trained and more than ready to fight if need be to.”

Cerise and Titania gave a look to Citrine as now they knew why he could fight so well.

But then Cerise thought to ask “if you have such a career ready why become a huntsman?”

Titania had to stifle her laughter already knowing the answer but Cerise clearly had not noticed his partner’s problem but it was about to be made clear.

“He has stage fright the poor dear” as Mrs. Seeress hugged a blushing Citrine while understanding now filled Cerise’s eyes.

Mr. Seeress then added on “so since he couldn’t handle crowd he wanted to do something though so he entered in a combat school.”

Cerise looked at Citrine and asked his partner “so you really thought becoming a huntsman was a better alternative?”

Titania looked on with amusement as Citrine muttered “well I wanted to do something worthwhile and when my Semblance awakened…”

Cerise and Titania traded a look. They still doubted Citrine really did have clairvoyance given his name it both sounded plausible and doubtful.

Eventually a curious Titania asked “so where’d you get that deck of cards from anyway.”

Citrine now somewhat back to a state of normalcy said “I found them at a trinket tradesman stall at fair.”

“Ah.” Cerise said.

From where she walked along Titania asked “you know what that is Cerise?”

She was half teasing, half serious.

Cerise just frowned. “I’m not that inept at knowledge inside the kingdoms Titania we did stop at villages from time to time when were younger.”

Citrine then asked “when you were younger?”

Cerise sighed “we started avoiding villages when Uncle Silver took over the group only going near them when necessary. He called them a type of corruption to his congregation.”

Cerise shook his head as Citrine and Titania traded looks.

From up ahead Mr. and Mrs. Seeress asked “so would you like to come to our show tonight?”

The trio looked at the adults, traded looks between each other exchanging shrugs and nods as one said “sure.”

From there Citrine’s parents learned of Smoke and extended an invitation to him as well. Thankfully they didn’t question the trio’s reactions with Cerise’s face going dark while Titania and Citrine looked worried.

Still they reached out to Lighthouse academy for permission to be out late and to get ahold of Smoke.

Despite the faculties general stance on team CCTS (apparently blowing up that lab day one left a bad impression who knew?) they did get the green light.

Smoke wasn’t reachable.

Titania strangely didn’t seem surprised.

So the three went on and had a good time. They particularly got a kick out of Cerise’s face trying cotton candy for the first time of all things.

And yet there was a certain prickle between the trio caused by Smoke’s absence of all things.

If he was there things would have been tense between him and Cerise and yet his absence caused discomfort anyway.

Still they went on and had a nice night. When the show ended they went and saw Citrine’s parents and met the rest of the troupe before heading back.

Getting to their dorm they saw Smoke was still absent.

Cerise didn’t really say much just went out the door to get ready for bed.

Citrine and Titania traded a look before the boy asked “so what did you want to talk to me about Titania?”

She looked at Citrine and said “it’s Smoke…”

One explanation later and the boy sat down on his bed looking aghast as he said “you’re joking.”

Titania shook her head and said “no, those Blanc twins are nothing but bad news, and it sound like they’ve got their claws deep into Smoke.”

Citrine said “what should we do?”

Titania said “I don’t know; it sounds like they’re holding something over his head but I figured I should talk to you about this.”

Citrine raised an eyebrow at her as he said “what about Cerise?”

Titania sighed “I don’t know if Cerise would do anything about this team leader or no. Their reactions to each other have not been good as you well know. I was hoping you Semblance may help.”

Citrine just shook his head and said “I’m not sure it can help…”

Titania just looked at him and said “then what do we do?”

Citrine said “I don’t know.”

The two of them just went silent neither of them aware that Cerise stood just out of sight by the door. He leaned against the hallway wall arms crossed orange eyes thoughtfully staring at the floor…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so at long last that was chapter nine. It was a measly four pages and very much filler, though it does give Citrine backstory which is the point so it works and after so long I'm just grateful to have gotten this do. Even if it does feel slightly off. I feel like such a doofus after all this time considering I call myself a RWBY fan and only just some time ago noticed the similarity between my team and the abbreviation for the cross-continental system. Volume 4's premiere also threw a slight monkey wrench in the works too as a Geist is more less my Anim albeit with dust energy and more modern items being used alog with some other details. I actually considered re-doing it but the Anim thing makes up he bulk of what Stardust is and I've gone too far to turn back now. So it's just as well I made this AU so I'll decide what to do about Geist's at a later date. For now I hope you like this chapter. The next update for this or any of my projects probably won't be till next month due to a break I'm kinda taking you can check my DA page for the journal on Nov 1st or my Tumblr post for details but I'm probably going to be distracted this month while I plot, scheme, deal with school and other facets of my life. I do not own RWBY in any, way, shape,or form my OC's are my own design. Reviews welcome.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so as part of my New Years resolution here is the first chapter towards completing Stardust at long last. This chapter isn't much but it keeps the story going. I could of taken this chapter a bit further but it didn't feel right to do so. I'm also a bit worried at how the ending of this chapter looks but I think it works. Also given recent revelations about Remnant I made some edits so Smoke just has wolf ears now. Not much else to say. For updates on how my stuff is coming along check my DeviantArt page or Tumblr. I do not own RWBY in any, way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own. Reviews welcome.

Stardust

Chapter 10

Handling

 

The next morning had team CCTS sitting in the dining hall. All four of them were in rather depressed moods as they picked at breakfast then a voice barked out suddenly “Seeress, Reaglia, NEBULA!”

Citrine, Titania, and Cerise all winced and all together CCTS watched as Professor Rust stomped down the aisle and all four just withstood the storm before them as he barked “you three got back too close to curfew last night! You need to be more punctual! I don’t care about your reasons is that understood!?”

The trio chorused back “yes professor.” They watched as he stomped down the aisle while Smoke looked on bewilderedly.

“You guys were out late last night?” He asked.

Citrine nodded, Cerise gave a single nod, and Titania said “yup, Citrine’s parents were in town and gave us tickets to The Wondrous Gems last night!”

Smoke blinked taken aback before he mumbled “I’ve heard that show is really good…”

Titania looked at him and said “well you COULD have come too but”

“I was busy.” Smoke cut her off while looking down.

Smoke didn’t notice how Titania and Citrine traded looks and none of the three noticed Cerise looking at Smoke thoughtfully before looking around the hall and catching sight of four certain individuals.

Team APPL.

Cerise observed them from a distance in particular how the “Blanc Twins” talked and interacted with each other. Cerise also took note how the other two responded to their treatments, one being sheepish and the other stoic.

Cerise watched as the twins then left the table and took note how the brown haired boy reassured the blonde boy who seemed more relaxed now. Then the brown haired boy looked up suddenly as if picking up on Cerise’s gaze but by then Cerise had turned his attentions to his food his mind now made up.

(CCTS)

Meanwhile Professor Rust was walking across the campus of Lighthouse. He seemed normal but there was a sort of stiffness in him that was tangible to those who knew him. A fact that became evident when a male voice spoke up.

“You need to let this go Rust.”

The teacher stopped and looked behind him at the speaker.

It was Ao.

“Is that any way to talk to someone who was once your teacher?” He asked.

Ao replied “it is when they are A) my colleague and B) in the wrong.” Rust made an exasperated noise and kept walking as Ao followed right behind.

“I’m serious Rust it’s not fair for you to treat Cerise like this just because of Clare.”

Rust huffed and stopped short as a female spoke ahead “don’t bother Ao. I’ve already tried to convince him, twice.”

Rust looked ahead at Headmistress Blank who stared at him with those sightless eyes.

Rust sighed and looked at Ao saying “do we have any data on the Crushed’s recent activity?”

Ao and Blank traded looks this time and Ao said “I haven’t had much luck though I did hear something odd about something one of their speakers said in town recently but haven’t had a chance to confirm it myself.”

Rust snorted and stomped off saying “I have papers to grade then. Call me when its serious.”

The two of them traded looks as Ao said “so when are you going to bring the hammer down on the Blanc twins?”

Blank looked at him and said “soon. I’ve been in touch with Citadel. They’ve been aware of Lieutenant Blanc’s corruption as well as several others but they have to handle it carefully otherwise it could blow up in their faces. As soon as they say so though I intend to reign them in. Maybe even rearrange APPL.”

Ao looked thoughtful though as if he wanted to say more.

Meanwhile inside the cafeteria Smoke had left his teammates early.

Overserving the way Citrine and Titania were whispering Cerise sighed his mind now made up.

Ao then said “and you don’t think Smoke’s team might try and help him?”

Cerise stopped his teammates and said some words making their jaws drop.

Blank replied “I doubt it, ever since their formation CCTS has been slightly unsteady.”

Titania meanwhile with an upset look on her face asked him a question to which he replied calmly taking Titania by surprise, Citrine too for that matter.

“I don’t know Blank, if Cerise is anything like Clare he might do something.”

Titania now calmer then asked Cerise something else to which he replied astonishing the two of them.

“You mean like that one prank your team pulled your freshmen year? I don’t think they’re the types to do something like that Ao.”

The two of them walked away talking about some reports at that point while in the cafeteria Titania had a pleased look on her face, Cerise looked resolved, and Citrine looked nervous but willing to what was going to happen next…

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Stardust

Chapter 11

Actions

 

Titania set her supplies down on bed with a thump while Smoke looked on. As Titania perused the various smuggled objects she asked Cerise over her shoulder “are you sure this will work?”

From his desk Cerise looked up from the notes he and Citrine had been studying and said “not really but this is the best thing I can think to do at the moment and we don’t have time to spend.”

At this Citrine said “remind me why we aren’t going to the proper authorities for this again?”

Cerise sighed with the air of having gone over this many times by now “I told you guys already this is a matter regarding team CCTS and as such we should handle it.”

Holding up various items for as if to check for faultiness Titania cheekily said “then explain how come the situation between you and Smoke hasn’t been handled by the team?”

Cerise shot her a glare one that she ignored before he sighed and said “this and that are two different things, sort of.”

Taking a moment Cerise said “in this case doing this is about making a statement…” Cerise trailed off as he recalled a certain memory.

_A 6-year-old Cerise watched from behind the adults as his mother along with the rest of the adults chased off the last bandits._

_As Cerise watched them run away he frowned. Some of them bore pretty bad injuries that he had noticed his mother had inflicted._

_It wasn’t the blood that got to him sadly even by this age he learned fighting was a necessity in Remnant considering how the Grimm destroy nearly anything, human and faunas included, but still those wounds seemed unnecessary._

_Cerise would have asked his mom why she made those strikes but their small group went on the move immediately just in case reinforcements were a possibility._

_As such it was late, really late when Cerise was finally given the chance to talk to his mom and technically he wasn’t supposed to be._

_“Mom?” The tired child asked surprising the woman standing watch at the edge of the camp._

_Turning Clare smiled at Cerise who stood there looking at her._

_“Cerise? What are you doing up my little shooting star? You should be asleep back in our tent?”_

_Cerise looked back at the camp before looking at her and mumbling “wanted to talk to you.”_

_His mother looked like she wanted to send him back to bed but seeing him standing there something bothering him brought out her motherly instincts._

_Holding her arms, Cerise gave a small smile before walking over to and Clare pulled him close and snuggled together the two looked over the boundary Clare guarded in silence for a few moments before Clare asked “what’s bothering you sweetie?”_

_“It’s about what happened today…”_

_Clare looked at Cerise and said “did that scare you?”_

_Cerise shook his head and said “no… Or no more than usual.” Which was a horrifying statement to a point but again Cerise had grown up knowing combat was a dominant factor in his life._

_Clare tilted her head and said “then what’s wrong?”_

_Cerise let out a breath and said “you hurt the bandits.”_

_Clare looked at him confused and said “they were attacking us.”_

_He shook his head. “Not what I meant you hurt them more then was… needed?” Cerise trailed off not sure what he was trying to get at it but Clare winced as she understood what he was talking about and more importantly what he was trying to ask._

_“You’re wondering why I did more damage then was necessary?”_

_Cerise stopped his pondering and nodded._

_Clare said nothing for a moment before she sighed._

_“Cerise I made those wounds because they were retreating to be amongst themselves or worse get aid from whatever allies they may have and in both cases those wounds serve a point.”_

_Cerise looked up at his mother and from the way her eyes were focused Cerise could tell she was paying attention to both her surroundings but also something else…_

_Eventually though Cerise got curious and asked “what point mom?”_

_Clare looked down at him broken from her reverie and said “it sends a message.”_

_Cerise blinked “message?”_

_Clare nodded and said “Cerise when you’re with a group of people whether it’s just me and you or those we’ve gathered with us it’s important to look after them.”_

_Cerise blinked “and those injuries really send a message that helps look after everyone?”_

_His mom nodded and looked at him with an expression of solemnity stating “yup those injuries make a statement that say mess with me and mine and pay the price and when it comes to those who do you harm that can make all the difference...”_

Looking back now Cerise saw that mom knew what she was talking about, then he didn’t really understand the why but now?

He could see how and why she knew what she was talking about.

Now he had to do the same.

Citrine broke him from his musing by saying “you know we could get in a lot of trouble for this right? Maybe even expelled.”

Cerise looked at his partner and said “that is a possibility but I have my doubts, worst case scenario is we get punished. Heavily.” He added as an afterthought.

Titania shrewdly asked “and if we do get expelled? I don’t really have a home to go back to if all goes south.”

Cerise looked the two of them over and gestured all around them as he said “worst case scenario we head for life outside the Kingdoms and we’ll live off doing odd jobs I’ve got some experience in such things to a poin or maybe even Citrine’s parents will take us in. I have no intention of leaving you out to dry.”

Titania met Cerise’s gaze and nodded then she looked at the supplies on the bed and said “well shall we set our little surprise up?”

(Stardust)

The next day at lunch Smoke stopped eating tiredly when he noticed his team was being really tense for some reason they even had their weapons on hand.

Smoke blinked and then his eyes narrowed _wait a minute…_ The wolf thought. _Why are they carrying their weapons on hand outside of a combat class? We aren’t allowed to do that._

Then from within the school there was a boom and a slight thud. Smoke blinked as he noticed all three of them freeze up before directing their attention to the cafeteria door and just beyond they could hear yelling.

Then the door slammed open and Smoke honestly gaped at the sight before him.

It was the Blanc twins and they were DRENCHED in goo complete with a matching odor.

“CCTS!” The twins screamed.

Smoke just stared but that only lasted for a second as Cerise, and Citrine stood up from the table and Titania flipped over the table to join them her wings materializing on her back as she did so to aid her in landing behind them.

Then all of them were ready for battle. Titania wings spread, daggers gripped, Citrine halberd held at the ready, and finally Cerise fan open in his right and glyph spinning on his left. Smoke’s face blanched in horror though when he realized that the twins were holding their weapons too.

And the horror got worse as the two groups charged each other ready to brawl.

Luckily they were within ten feet of each other when there was a blur of red-brown light and suddenly Professor Rust stood there a fist pointed at each group and everyone froze in mortal terror.

His eyes were practically burning with anger and he was seething.

No one moved until he barked making them all jump.

“CCTS!” He looked over at the Blanc twins and more importantly Pietro and Lee who had arrived on the scene by that point (although Lee was cowering slightly behind Pietro who merely stood, braced for what was to come).

“APPL!”

The other team looked at the teacher though Angelo and Parker Blanc still kept the corner of their hateful gazes fixed on Cerise, Citrine, and Titania.

Professor Rust though focused all of them on a new objective when he said “principal’s office… NOW.”

(Stardust)

So the group of eight stood in front of the principal’s desk with professor Rust right beside her still seething. If one didn’t know any better though he could swear Principal Blank was somewhat amused which was a stark contrast compared to the status of the eight students present.

Cerise, Titania, and Pietro were resolved.

Angelo and Parker were still pissed.

Citrine and Lee were nervous.

Smoke was confused

“So…” Professor Blank leaned forward “do you mind telling me what caused this altercation?”

Angelo still covered in goo stepped forward and snarled “team CCTS just did this to us for no reason!”

Titania piped in here saying “we did not!”

Professor Blank turned that gaze immediately on her and for what it was worth she shrank back only slightly as she said “oh then what was the cause of all this?”

Here Cerise stepped forward saying “if I may professor?” At her nod Cerise continued and despite the weight of her gaze Cerise did not falter as he said “we did what we did for the sake of defense. Angelo and Parker Blanc have been harassing my teammate Smoke Carver, which we have proof of” Cerise went stopping potetinal protest before it could start on his eyes burning as he tossed a look at the Blanc twins pulling out his scroll which proceeded to extend and pull up the corresponding evidence with the press of a button.

Cerise turned his attention back to the teachers as he said “with the school seemingly unaware of what was going on. This also being a matter between our teams and at a loss for what to do I felt it best to take this stance.” He took in a breath before saying “and as team leader I take full responsibility for this.”

At this Smoke looked on wide eyed in a gaping silence as Citrine and Titania both piped up with protests while Cerise tried to glare them into submission.

It didn’t work very well.

After two more minutes Professor Rust silenced them all with a barked “SETTLE DOWN!”

Everyone immediately went quiet and stared at the teachers who merely waited silently for a moment before Professor Blank said “contrary to what you may think Mr. Nebula we became aware of what Mr. and Ms. Blanc were up towards the end of their first year. We were merely waiting for the right moment to handle it.”

She let everyone take that in for a moment then said “and while this isn’t quite what I had in mind it will have to do. I’ll relive some tension now by saying no one is to be expelled.” Ignoring the “unfortunately” Professor Rust muttered under his breath Professor Blank went on to say “instead all of you are to punished.”

“Heavily punished” Professor Rust interjected to which Professor Blank merely gave him a look before saying “the details of which will be sent to your scrolls later. However, since it is clear that some matters regarding team APPL need handling and for the sake of the team CCTS’s minds we shall do it now.”

Team APPL all looked slightly nervous at these words even Pietro’s stoic expression warped slightly as Professor Blank simply said “Angelo Blanc you are no longer the leader of team APPL that position is to be given to Mr. Brown furthermore since it is clear you and your sister work well together” at this everyone could hear the disapproval in her tone “you will be partnered together despite the hopes I had for you two learning to work with others. So as a result Mr. Weed you are grouped with your team leader now.”

She let this sink in for a moment before saying “you are all dismissed.”

Everyone nodded and went to move before and as they did Angelo said “c’mon sis we need to talk to dad.”

Everyone present noticed the way Smoke stiffened at this and it is then that Professor Blank said “oh do give my condolences to your father please.”

Everyone paused at this and it was Parker who spoke saying “condolences?”

Professor Blank and with a wave brought up a holographic screen showing a piece of news saying “apparently there was some sort of scandal back in your home kingdom involving the army. Apparently your father and many others were removed from positions of power. Something about corruption I guess. Mr. Carver I believe your father and those under him were shuffled about to new positions after being investigated. You would do well to call him.”

The eight students froze at the sudden words as various unspoken words and explanations about motives behind actions became clear.

And then there was a shift in the atmosphere as Smoke gave a look predatory look towards his former bullies. Cerise and Titania took on somewhat smug looks. Citrine showed happiness and relief. Lee looked nervous and there was something almost amused in Pietro’s expression.

As for the Blanc twins well from their faces to their postures everyone could practically hear them thinking “oh. Hell.”

(APPL)

As team CTTS headed out to their dormitory Smoke pulled Titania off to the side. He struggled to speak for a moment before asking “How did you manage to get Cerise to go along with this?”

Titania just looked at him. “Uh… He was the one who organized all this.” Smoke’s mouth dropped.

She just nodded. “He found out what was going on, still not sure how. He came to us for help.”

“Why would he come to us?”

Titania merely smiled and said “Now that’s a question for him.”

And so it was for that very reason that Smoke sought out Cerise that night and eventually found himself on one of the rooftops of the dorms watching Cerise get some air. Eventually though he made his presence known. Seeing Smoke just watching him Cerise looked at him and after a moment said “you want something?”

Smoke fidgeted. “So Titania told me that you uh were the one who uh…” Smoke trailed off, feeling Cerise’s eyes burrowing into him.

 

“Organized the plan to save you and stop the Blanc Twins? Yes.”

Under the gaze of those orange eyes Smoke fidgeted. He had never felt this way before ever. Though he eventually managed to get out a word.

“Why?”

Cerise merely raised an eyebrow and said “because you’re my teammate and as leader I needed to defend my own.”

Smoke was gaping at his teammate who merely turned back to looking at the sky.

Stuttering the wolf faunas got out “but y-you’re..” before Cerise cut “traitor stock, the son of Clare Nebula? Yeah I am but there’s something you need to know Smoke.”

Turning to his left he walked a few feet before turning to his side so that he was partially facing Smoke before saying “I may be her son and she’s nearly all that has influenced me in my life but even with that said there’s something you need to know about me. I am not her! Do not judge me for something I had no choice in.”

Cerise looked down and at that moment the wind blew past sending the hair steaming away from his face while Smoke looked on.

After a moment Smoke said “I… owe you an apology.”

Cerise looked at Smoke who said somewhat sheepishly, “Growing up in a military family and also being a wolf faunas, I learned about being loyal to the pack. When I considered what your mother’s done and the ‘why’s’. Well…I overstepped my boundaries. Me judging you for your mother’s actions is like you judging me for being a faunas. I’m sorry.”

Cerise looked at Smoke and let out a breath, “Apology accepted.”

“You know though,” Smoke bit his lip. “I’m not going to be the only one who’ll end up judging you like that.”

Cerise nodded, “I’m very aware of this fact but the people who get to know me, like my team and the teachers, they shouldn’t judge me for those things.”

Neither boy was aware of it but their conversation was not private. Professor Rust was watching on his scroll and hearing these words he let out a sigh and looked away only to barge right into the knowing faces of Professor Blank and Ao which proceeded to make him look away with a scowl.

(CCTS)

The next day in combat class team CCTS was sitting in the bleachers watching the proceedings and when the current match was over they looked on as Professor Rust looked at his scroll.

Looking up the man looked at team CCTS and braced themselves for his loud voice to call out and sure enough.

“Nebula!”

Cerise blinked at the teacher as he said “you’re up.” Cerise got up and went down and she did he noticed something was… different about the way Professor Rust was treating him then before.

And for some reason the concept made him elated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gents all long last Stardust goes on with a new chapter. This chapter took a while to get done because I was having a hard time getting going and once I did I ran into new complications but still I managed to get it done. Thanks goes to my friend Ashski of DeviantArt who helped me out with the final passage which turned out a little unstable but I think it's smoothed out. Not much else to say just yet. I hope you like the chapter. I do not own RWBY in any, way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own. Reviews welcome.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Stardust

Chapter 12

Life Together and Apart

  
  


Thump!

Cerise and Titania watched as Citrine packed the last of his stuff into a suitcase. 

A few months had passed since the incident with Team APPL and CCTS had gotten closer and stronger since then. But now it was time for the holidays and with it came a break and the slightly rare chance to go and visit their families in the four year journey Lighthouse would offer them. Mind you there were chances for them to see their family but then it would usually be their family visiting them as with a combat school opportunities are few and far between.

So Smoke and Citrine were off leaving Cerise and Titania here by themselves and the others staying at Lighthouse.

“You finished packing?” Cerise asked his partner.

Citrine nodded “I think so.” He looked over at Smoke and asked “you ready?”

The faunas nodded and so the four of them walked down together. Cerise and Titania were feeling a little morose about the whole affair. I mean they still had each other but still this was rather depressing, going back with them wasn’t really an option as it felt like intruding.

But still teach of there were happy for their respective partners so they didn’t really voice their thoughts.

So after walking down to the airships and giving their respective partners and teammates a hug they watched as the airships they were on flew away.

Cerise sighed and turned to head back to the dorm when Titania grabbed his arm stopping him.

Looking at her she said “let’s head into town, we are on break so we have free reign for the most part.”

After looking at her for a second after she removed her hand and Cerise shrugged saying “sure why not?”

So away the two went.

As they walked through Harbor, the chill of the season very much in the air. Festive music played in the air but neither Cerise nor Titania were really feeling it.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Cerise while having a good idea of the answer already still asked “so no one to visit?”

Titania merely shook her head “no real home to go back to, I grew up in an orphanage for most of my life.” 

Though as she said she couldn’t stop herself from thinking back to hazy memories of a golden afternoon spent on a swing set and someone reading her a book…

But she was broken from her musings when Cerise said “well… you know my story.”

Titania nodded but a quick look sideways had her stopping short and a quick nudge got Cerise to stop half a step ahead of her and as he looked back she said “speaking of…”

Looking in the implied direction Cerise felt his jaw drop.

Standing there was a man wearing a solid black uniform with a silver pin on his shirt bearing a very familiar symbol. He had a lot of flyers under his arm as he called out “the day of judgement approaches! A fiery fate approaches the heretics of this kingdom! But the Absence is kind and just if you open your heart to its ways!”

Cerise blinked as he felt Titania close his mouth as he came out of his stupor. Looking at her and her amused grin, he couldn’t keep the disbelief from his being as he said “tth-that’s a member of the Crushed and yet..”

Looking at the speaker and how people were just ignoring him, flat out giving him disdain was very shocking after seeing the reverence people show growing up over the last few years.

Observing Cerise for a few more seconds as he looked on Titania felt her amusement fade and after a moment said “I know we’ve asked this before but are the Crushed really such a big deal that this” she gestured at the ranting speaker “is such a shock?”

Cerise said deadpan “yes.”

Titania merely looked at him and the his serious face and felt something unpleasant begin to course through her and after a moment tugged him away. “C’mon let’s look at some stuff.”

Cerise allowed himself to be tugged away as he said “yeah…”

So the two began to just go browsing through the various local shops while Titania tried to distract herself and Cerise from an uncomfortable topic.

And it worked though Cerise still seemed to be reflecting on it then something happened that succeeded where she failed.

Walking into a simply general store Cerise stopped dead as his jaw dropped though this time from pleasant surprise as he recognized the face behind the counter as the dust merchant he met the day before he came to Lighthouse!

“Sir?!” He asked in slight delight.

The man turned and his eyes flashed at first in surprise that quickly became replaced by happiness. “Well if it isn’t little Cerise, hello there!”

“Hello” Cerise said a smile coming to his face.

Titania looked at him in surprise and curiosity “you know him?”

Cerise tilted his head her way as he said “he’s that one dust merchant I told you about on my birthday.” Titania nodded in understanding.

The man turned to Titania and after a moment went back to Cerise asking “what are you doing here? Who’s this?”

“I… have become a student at Lighthouse. This is my teammate.”

The man grinned wolfishly at him “decided to get away from that uncle of yours?”

Cerise shrugged very much uncomfortable at the mention of his Uncle Silver but the man didn’t really pay it much mind as he gave Titania a more appraising look.

“Where’s the rest of your team?” He asked taking notte of the fact Cerise hadn’t said partner.

“They’re visiting their families for the school holiday.”

The merchant gave them both sympathetic looks and after a moment to break the awkwardness said “well... My store is having a sale for the holidays so why don’t you take a look around?”

Titania nodded her thanks and was off. Cerise lingered by the counter and once he figured Titania was out of listening range the man said to Cerise “she’s a looker.”

Cerise rolled his eyes at the implication “it isn’t like that.”

“Uhuh, so you wouldn’t be interested in something I have for you to give her?”

Cerise looked at the merchant with one eyebrow raised his curiosity piqued.

(CCTS)

A short time later had the duo in the main plaza looking up the main festive display.

Titania sighed as she looked down. Cerise rubbed the back of his head.

“Here.” Cerise thrust a small package in her face trying very hard not to blush.

Titania blinked and took the package as he said “I know it’s early but… well happy holidays Titania.”

Titania unwrapped it and gasped as as she said “Cerise I love it but… you shouldn't have.”

Cerise merely shrugged as Titania looked at the simple pendant in the shape of a flower with a simple purple teardrop stone in the center.

After a moment Titania reached into a pocket as she said “well as it turns out… I have something for you too.”

Cerise blinked at her as he said “when did you buy it?”

Titania merely raised a sly eyebrow at him before he said hurriedly “nevermind.”

Finally pulling it out Titania hesitated before handing it to him and Cerise gave a small smile at the little pendant bearing a simple charm in the shape of a crescent moon.

“I know it’s not much compared to what you got me_” Titania said before Cerise cut her off saying “I love it.”

Titania looked at Cerise who simply twirled the necklace in his hand as he examined it with a smile.

“You really like it?” Titania asked.

Cerise nodded and a smile came to her face.

Turning to look at Titania and seeing the look on her face Cerise wrapped one arm around her beg and pulled into a hug saying “happy holidays Titania.”

After freezing a split second in shock Titania returned the hug mumbling a little shyly “happy holidays Cerise.”

The two stayed for a little while before Cerise said “we should probably get back to school.”

Titania nodded.

And it was as the two rode the tram back to school that disaster struck. The two were knocked from their pleasant moods by a loud boom and the ground shaking that nearly knocked to two off their feet.

Righting themselves they looked towards Harbor and it wasn’t too hard to see the fire that now raged nor the colorful flashes of dust that were going make things worse.

Cerise and Titania traded panicked, shocked looks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise everyone! A new chapter here for you all. Sorry about the long wait for those of you not in the know a few months ago my old PC gave out on me. By sheer luck and the grace of the powers above I was able to save my files but my capabilities was cut down severely. But now I'm back in working order and after a brief burst of difficulty in writing (the release of RWBY vol 5 helped) I was able to make this. Now despite this being very much a holiday chapter I didn't want to post this in December due to the event which occurred at the end of the chapter. Now I could of separated it into the holiday chapter with Cerise and Titania bonding and the event to further the plot along into separate chapters but... such a chapter would have definitely been sheer filler and I wouldn't really have a plan for it but I did have everything for this chapter planned like that and with the time skip it's what I need for the story. So it's like this. I'm a little sad that I don't really see the fic ending by years end like I wanted (as one of my resolutions) but we're going again. Not much else to say really. I hope you like the chapter. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own. Reviews welcome.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Stardust

Chapter 13

Decision

  
  


“I’m sorry I must have misheard you, could you please repeat that?”

  


Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and succeeding Headmistress Blank couldn’t stop the slightly amused tone from entering her voice as she said “you did not mishear me Mister Nebula. I would like you to venture outside the kingdom and investigate the Crushed.”

  


The woman couldn’t see it but she knew Cerise must be struggling to master himself before he carefully asked “why?”

  


Professor Blank considered him carefully for a moment before saying “I trust you to be discreet with this.”

  


Cerise looked at her confused before she waved her hand and pulled up a holographic image for him and Cerise just stared at what he saw.

  


In what was very clearly the ruins of the building that had been attacked days ago was a very clear marked sign that was the symbol of the Crushed.

  


Cerise took a deep breath at the chill that swept through him at the sight and his eyes met the Headmistress's who was focused on him.

  


While that image answered the why to the investigation it also opened up…

  


“Why me?” Cerise asked.

  


Professor Blank’s reply was simple “because you know them.” And before Cerise could counter her she went on saying “since the attack people’s fear have spiked so Grimm have been attacking in numerous places so many of our Huntsmen are busy. This is to be primarily a scouting mission nothing more, and support will be behind you as soon as we can get it to you. You and your team will be appropriately compensated for this of course.”

  


Cerise blinked “my team?” He asked.

  


Professor Blank said with slight amusement in her voice “well yes we wouldn’t  send you on your own. Your team will be going with you.”

  


Cerise said nothing as he stared at the floor considering.

  


“Well Mr. Nebula what will your decision be?”

  


(CCTS)

  


A short while later Cerise was back at their dorm room and had barely opened the door when his teammates were in his face as Smoke asked for all of them “what happened?!”

  


Cerise’s mouth twitched.

  


(CCTS)

  


“So Nebula accepted?” Professor Rust’s gruff voice said over the scroll.

  


Headmistress Blank said “yes. And you’ll be joining them as soon as your done?” She phrased it as both command and question.

  


“As soon as I’m done here.” Was the reply.

  


The headmistress sighed and leaned back saying “good, with you luck we can get this matter sorted neatly, with any luck team CCTS won’t need too much help. This is a scouting mission after all.”

  


Professor Rust snorted “and since when have things ever gone that well?”

  


Headmistress Blank didn’t reply to that.

  


(CCTS)

  


“So you signed us all up for this potentially dangerous mission without even asking us first?!” Smoke said in slight outrage. Next to him Titania didn’t look too impressed either and Citrine was looking worried.

Cerise just stood there unsure of what to say.

  


Headmistress Blank had been pressuring him to accept and he felt that he could of refused but doing so would have been difficult. And it’s not like he could have gone solo on this, he has a team, a partner.

  


And then to make formulating his thoughts even trickier Smoke said loudly “you do know we’re students right?”

  


Of course Cerise knew that but they were also training to be Huntsmen and something like this was what Huntsmen did. Cerise opened his mouth to try and vocalise these thoughts but he found words failing him as he closed his mouth.

  


Eventually Cerise managed to get out “just get ready we’re leaving tomorrow.”

  


Smoke made a frustrated noise, Titania sighed, and Citrine groaned. 

  


But regardless the trio went and began to pack although Smoke did it angrily and the other wearily, Cerise included but as he did he paused as he considered something...

  


(CCTS)

  


“So what now Cerise?!” Smoke’s voice said rather pointedly as they walked through a forest the next day. An airship had just dropped them off for the current mission at hand.

  


Cerise just sighed and Titania and Citrine were very much playing the role of the peanut gallery today though that may have something to do with the newest additions to Cerise’s wardrobe and his arsenal and the fact that they were curious while their presence seemed to have agitated Smoke..

  


For you see he now wore a pink jacket the same color as his namesake, aura, and glyphs. A white sash was now in place of his usual belt and there was now a  **second** fan tucked into his jeans pocket.

  


Knowing that a discussion with his team was necessary he turned to face them and said “okay let’s try and talk about this again.” He paused “but first we’re gonna need to deal with the Ursa about to attack us.”

  


His teammates halted, turned around, and there were the Grimm who began to charge.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I wasn't sure I was gonna post this. I just finished this today and lately I've been waiting a little bit after I finish a project so that way when I look at it again a while later I'm seeing it with clear eyes you know and that was a habit I kind of liked but I finished this today and something in me said "post this today" so here we are. It is not much really but it works and it advances the story along like I want and since I'm looking to finish Stardust by the years end that's OK I think. Not much else to say really. Next chapter will be along probably next month and it will have a picture to go with it that's been on my to-do list for the longest time so that's something I'm looking forward to (FF.net and Ao3 people can find it on my Tumblr blog and DA page). I hope you like this. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own. Reviews welcome.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Stardust

Chapter 14

Move

  
  


Team CCTS immediately scattered in different directions as the Grimm attacked.

 

The battle was a little slow going because they were having hard time attacking their large girths and these were being cautious about covering their more tender points. So it was taking some time.

 

It didn’t really help that Cerise wasn’t focused as he probably should of been and was clearly attracting their attention with his dour mood.

 

Then Cerise took a hit bringing him to his knees for a moment, Citrine had to come to his partners defense, and **then** Cerise finally started paying attention.

 

Using his glyphs he knocked them into the air and Citrine used his spear to skewer them. Smoke and Titania started herding them and before long the monsters were disintegrating around them.

 

As soon as the last one was down Cerise turned around sharply and said “okay you’re right. I should've talked it over with you. Granted I could have said no but Headmistress Blank was pressuring me to take this as I know how the Crushed works personally and firsthand information works better than secondhand ideally, and stuff like **IS** what Huntsmen and Huntress actually do. So yes I accepted but I am your leader and you guys should put your trust in me for stuff like this. But still I’m sorry for not talking this over with you fair?”

 

After a moment Smoke nodded and said “fair.” Titania and Citrine nodded.

 

Cerise let out a breath and then said “good” then looking past his team he said “Smoke wall up.”

 

The three turned around and saw red eyes in the gloom of the forest and immediately leapt back to Cerise’s side who already had his fan open and arms spread wide his glyph spinning under his feet. And as soon as the three were on top Smoke raised his hands sending out those streams of smoke which quickly formed a spinning wall around them.

 

This wall trick was something they had developed in the more recent months and had done some testing in the field with professors. It served as a good short term defense as while the Grimm want to attack the smoke makes them a little leery.

 

From their positions the trio were looking up at Titania who her wings out and was peering out over the top of the swirling wall and said “we’ve got about 16 Beowolves out there and we are now surrounded.”

 

Citrine groaned, Smoke looked annoyed, and Cerise said with a scowl “we do not have time for this.”

 

He looked at his partner and asked “fifty-two pickup?”

 

Citrine looked at him and nodded “sure.”

 

Cerise looked at Smoke and said “disperse with the first wave.”

 

The faunas nodded as Citrine pulled out his desk of cards and shook it and somehow 4 cards fell out but instead of just falling to the floor like a magnet each one landed on one of the four cardinal directions on one corner and started to spin. As they did lines and strange symbols etched in the light of Citrine’s aura that were related to ancient alchemy and some other things they hadn’t quite placed but why they did this was something none of them had figured out yet. Then Cerise and Citrine each pulled out two dust crystals and dropped them but before hitting the ground they stopped and hovered upright in a sphere composed of the same glow as their auras as Titania swooped down and picked up Smoke while Cerise and Citrine stood back to back held their tools in front of them and raised them up slightly and as they did so cards made of energy materialized around them each one of different colors of the crystals used.

 

 

Then bringing their weapons down slightly they sent the cards out as projectiles in a full 306 directions around the two as explosions of fire, ice, lightning, and wind exploded with the attacks making their marks. Then the smoke cleared as the two raised their hands again with more projectiles appearing a slight wave and away the projectiles went while the crystals down by their feets being reduced to small chips. Then raising their hands they summoned the last wave of projectiles and as the crystals vanished and with a wave sent them out in one last wave where upon after the two dropped to their knees as they gasped from the sudden energy drop. And that was the combo CCTS had discovered and named fifty-two pickup. How they discovered it… involves an incident that there really bears no need for elaborating.

 

Of more concern was the one Beowolf that had survived the attack albeit very much signed and injured. Thought of course Titania dropped Smoke who rushed forward sword raised and finished it off rather easily.

 

Titania dropped down to earth her wings vanishing as she looked around and whistled at the sight of the forest around them.

 

Luckily nothing was on fire though there was certainly a lot of charred markings everywhere along with plant damage but the main things hit were the Grimm.

 

“That combo sure comes in handy though” Titania looked at Cerise and Citrine who were slowly recovering “it sure does take a lot out of you two.”

 

Cerise said tiredly “it has its uses.”

 

Then Smoke said “maybe so but if it was just you two you’d have been in slight trouble. And this sort of danger kind of just emphasizes my concerns over taking this mission Cerise!”

 

Cerise just let out a sigh of relief as he felt some strength return as he said “but we weren’t alone we have each other and again Smoke this is just supposed to be a scouting mission.”

 

Before Smoke could comment on that though Titania cut him off by asking “hey what’s that?”

 

The trio looked at Titania who her upper body tilted at an angle something in the forest having caught her attention. After a second she walked towards it and after a moment Citrine followed her.

 

Cerise and Smoke exchanged a look before following their partners.

 

Quickly reaching what had attracted Titania’s attention, Citrine and Smoke found themselves fascinated by the target. Cerise though…

 

“Oh haven’t seen one of these in a while.”

 

Titania and the others looked at him “you know what this is?”

 

Cerise’s reply was direct.

 

“Nope.”

 

The current focus being a rock about their size large and roughly a round shape. It was multicolored and just looked strange altogether.

 

Cerise gave a slight shudder “those things are strange to be around or just to even touch.”

 

After a moments musing Titania reached out and knocked a fist against it and pulled it back to her chest her other coming up to rub it. “I see what you mean, it almost feels hollow and yet solid at the same time.”

 

Smoke looked at Cerise and said “so how do you know about these?’

 

Cerise said “I would see them traveling with my former group from time to time.”

 

Citrine then asked “how often would you see them?’

 

Cerise crossed his arms and thought about the question before uncrossing them and saying “I’d say about semi-frequently.” Looking at his teammates who were staring at the stone in fascination and asked “is this something people in the kingdoms haven’t seen?”

 

In unison all three of his teammates chorused “yes!”

 

Cerise blinked, rolled his eyes, and sighed as Titania took a photo of it with her scroll. However as he looked away he spotted something that made his eyes light up as he said “guys look! There’s the town we’re looking for.”

 

As one the trio turned to look and spotted the shapes and lights of houses through the trees with smoke drifting through the air that they could now smell.

 

Cerise walked towards it gesturing for the other to follow saying “this is where the missions starts.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ladies and gents is chapter 14! It's not much though it did cover one of the scenes in Stardust I've been looking forward to writing and doing a picture of. That being the 52 Pickup combo attack. I actually inserted it into the chapter here on Ao3 which is a first time thing for me. This scene been something planned ever since I started writing this years ago. The whole fight and the combo performed felt a little clunky but I had my friend look it over and they said it works so here it is. The drawing also feels a little off but I thought it worth putting up. With this chapter the end of Stardust is in sight so at this point the next chapter for Stardust may be a bit in coming as I want to give my other stuff a bit more attention for more details on what'll be next you can check my journal page on DA or my Tumbr blog for more. Not much else left to say. I hope you like this. I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. My OC's are my own. Reviews welcome.


End file.
